Whispers
by Sir Alwick
Summary: COMPLETE: Six years after "Things Change" Beast Boy and Raven find themselves in a secret relationship. If that's not enough things become more complicated when Terra returns.
1. Chapter 1

_(1)_

Beast Boy's heart was pounding and his stomach was rebelling against the rest of his body as he leaned in closer to the common room's giant monitor, his rear just barely resting on the edge of the sofa. With his brain working overtime and his thumbs doing the same, his brow furrowed in deep concentration. His eyes completely transfixed on the screen, never straying, never blinking, he was completely absorbed with the task at hand. In the seat next to him his long time friend Cyborg was in very much the same way.

The day had very much started the way it usually did. Cyborg was already up cooking breakfast when Beast Boy slunk through the doors, still groggy from sleep. They made their usual morning greetings and after both had gotten his fill of his particular favorite breakfast food the decision was made to play a quick round of Gamestation before either Nightwing or the Titan alarm pulled them away.

Sitting down in their usual places on the sofa they started playing. As per usual Cyborg got off to an early lead winning the first couple rounds of Virtua Racer with relative ease. They exchanged boasts and taunts like they always did, but it was right about at the hour mark, just when the other Titans began appearing in the common room, that things started to change.

Chewing his lower lip, Beast Boy rocked the D pad of the controller, pressing so hard down on the accelerator button that it hurt. On the screen his bright green car trailed just behind Cyborg's blue and white one, nipping at its heels. Zipping speedily past the check point, they began their final lap. By this point the bragging and boasting had officially stopped. Never in all their years of playing video games together had it ever been this close before and each Titan was giving the screen his full attention.

Crisscrossing back and forth, going around turns at break neck speed they ever so slightly began to trade first place position back and forth. Each little position indicator in the top right of each split screen blinked back and forth between 1st and 2nd.

From behind them Starfire could be heard cheering them on, shouting things like "Go Beast Boy and Cyborg! Race!" giving both equal encouragement. However neither could afford to give the kindhearted Tameranean much attention as they closed in on the final stretch.

Sweat poured down their temples as the checkered flag came into view. Eyes wide in concentration they continued trading first and second position back and forth as each of them drilled down on his respective accelerators. First Cyborg. Then Beast Boy. Then Cyborg. Back and forth, getting closer and closer to the finish line. Cyborg. Beast Boy. Cyborg. Until finally...

"Yes," shouted Beast Boy at the top of his lungs. "Oh my freaking God! Yes!"

He dropped his controller to the ground and immediately leapt up on the couch, pumping his fists into the air and cheering loudly.

"I beat you," he shouted down at Cyborg. "I beat you! In your face, metal mouth! "

To say that Cyborg was shocked would have been a gross understatement.

"No, no, no," he said quickly in disbelief. "There is no way that that just happened."

Throwing maturity to the four corners of the wind, forgetting about the fact that it was completely unflattering, Beast Boy, still standing on the couch, cabbage patched and did his "Go Beast Boy" chant for the first time in years.

Rubbing his face and climbing slowly to his feet Cyborg turned and headed for the exit.

"I'm gonna need some time to process this," he said, shaking his head and walking through the common room doors.

As Cyborg left Starfire quickly zipped over to Beast Boy and roughly embraced him, pinning his arms to his sides and lifting him up off of his feet with ease.

"Oh Congratulations, my friend," she shouted, smiling, her cheek pressed tightly against the side of his face. "After much persistence you have finally bested Cyborg at the station of gaming."

Beast Boy had just wheezed out a, "Thanks, Star" when suddenly Starfire, noticing the position of the sun in the sky, quickly released him, causing him to drop to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh my," she said. "It is nearly time to feed Silkie."

With that realization she quickly took to the air, soared over to the refrigerator where she retrieved a baby bottle and then hastily zipped out the door.

Collecting himself, brushing the dust from his uniform, Beast Boy got back to his feet. With Cyborg and Starfire gone, his eyes soon fell on the room's only other occupant: the beautiful young girl who had remained silent throughout the entire ordeal. The lovely violet haired empath who was currently making her way to the counter and pouring herself a fresh cup of tea. The girl with the loveliest name he ever heard. The girl he knew as Raven.

Wearing his most charming smile he quickly sauntered up to Raven's backside as she poured the steaming hot liquid from the tea kettle into her cup.

"Morning," he said pleasantly.

"Good morning," said Raven in return.

He smiled.

"You know I won that game just for you."

She did not turn around.

"Lucky me," she replied stoically.

Though her tone was far from friendly, still it brought a warm feeling to the pit of Beast Boy's stomach, and immediately he could feel his common sense slipping away. He knew what she would say and his mind kept telling him that he probably shouldn't, but still it was not in his power to resist.

Stepping in close he wrapped his arms gently around her waist and embraced her. He felt her tense up ever so slightly but she made no move to push him away. He took a moment to breath in her scent, the sweet smell of her that tantalized his finely tuned senses, before he brought his face down, burying it in the crook of her neck and placing soft loving kisses against her collar bone. He felt her shudder against him as he began running his fingers over her firm stomach, slowly, teasingly making his way up to the undersides of her breasts. And then...

"Garfield stop," said Raven suddenly. "Someone might see."

"So?" he said, kissing her neck.

There was a moment's hesitation as Raven let out a pleasurable sigh.

"Then they'll know," she said finally, the slightest hint of worry in her voice.

"So?" he said again, lovingly running his fingers down her cheek and under her chin.

Placing his hands on her wrists he gently coerced her into placing the tea cup, which was still in her hands, down to the counter top. Next putting his palms to her shoulders he slowly turned her around until she was facing him. He smiled warmly as his eyes fell on hers.

Her hands went to his chest with every intention of pushing him away. Instead she found herself sighing as her fingers and palms began exploring his well toned torso, starting at the top of his pectorals and working their way down his abdomen to the belt buckle of his uniform. She swallowed nervously as he placed his hands on her hips and brought his pelvis to rest against her own.

"Garfield," she said in a voice just above a whisper. "I can't.."

He smiled and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"Then stop me," he smirked. "If that's what you really want."

Their lips had just barely begun to meld when suddenly the common room doors swished open accompanied by a loud and worked up Cyborg shouting from the hallway that he wanted a rematch.

Quick as a hiccup Beast Boy suddenly found himself enveloped in black energy. His head jerked as without warning he was propelled through the air and across the common room to where he landed with an unceremonious "oomf" on the couch.

Cyborg, who had entered the room only in time enough to see Beast Boy's impromptu flight looked puzzled for a moment as his eyes wandered back and forth from Beast Boy to Raven.

"Uh.. Is everything okay in here?" he asked with obvious apprehension.

Yanking up her hood over her face Raven quickly dumped her full mug of still steaming tea down the sink and quickly floated past Cyborg to the exit.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Beast Boy's just being Beast Boy again."

After Raven had gone Cyborg breathed a nervous sigh and rolled his eyes before strolling over and taking his seat next to a not yet recovered Beast Boy on the couch.

"Man, I figured by now you'd know enough to not get on Raven's nerves," he said, picking up a game controller. "What did you do this time?"

Doing his best to cover up his hurt, Beast Boy repositioned himself on the couch and offered his metallic friend a small smile.

"Like she said. Just being me, I guess."

_(2)_

It wasn't long after the incident in the kitchen that Beast Boy found himself back in his room. After having given Cyborg his rematch and losing, he then decided his best course of action was to go some place where he'd be alone.

Lying on his bottom bunk with his hands crossed under the back of his head, he stared silently up at the underside of the top bunk. After a while he turned his head to his nightstand. It was there in a simple yet elegant picture frame that resided his favorite photo: one of he and Raven at one of their secret rendezvous'. The image was somewhat crooked and was mostly of their faces since he had to snap it himself with an outstretched arm, but still, as far as he was concerned, it was absolutely perfect. Her arms were around his neck and the two of them were pressed cheek to cheek, but what made it really special was the fact that both of them were smiling. Hers may have been less pronounced than his, but still it was there, and it gave him a warm feeling every time he saw it.

In a game of lies and deception, the photo was his proof of something that actually existed.

After a few minutes, he felt a strange sensation go through his body, something unusual and yet very familiar. Sitting up he quickly spotted a black portal opening up on his floor. It rapidly grew in size spreading across his carpeting until finally it stopped and the blue cloaked figure of Raven slowly rose up through it.

The violet haired empath hovered in the air for a few moments as the portal closed beneath her feet before she gently hovered the short distance to the ground. Her hood was down and the look on her face was that of sadness and regret. Like all of her expressions it was very slight, but to someone like Beast Boy, who knew her as well as he did, it was impossible to miss.

"Hey," said Beast Boy, sitting up.

"Hello," she said quietly.

There was a moment of silence as Raven slowly floated her way to Beast Boy and took a seat beside him on the bed. It was then that she too took notice of the framed photo on his nightstand.

"Oh," she said in surprise. "I see you got a frame for it."

Beast Boy followed her gaze back to the photo. Feeling slight irritation at Raven's attempt to be casual, he deftly snatched the frame up into his hand.

"Yeah," he said. "But I guess I probably shouldn't have it out in the open like this. Someone might see." He then opened up the top drawer of the table, put it in and then quickly closed it.

Raven looked down at the ground, her eyebrows arcing sadly.

"Garfield," she said softly. "I'm very sorry for what happened in the kitchen."

"I know," said Beast Boy, getting to his feet. "But I guess I can't blame you. I'd be embarrassed of me too."

"Please don't say that."

"Why?"

"Because it's not true."

Beast Boy stood. Putting his hands on his hips, he began slowly pacing about his room. Despite the love he had for Raven, his frustration with the current status of their relationship continued to grow. He was sick of the secrets and of all the sneaking around.

"How much longer is this going to go on, Rave," said Beast Boy finally. "I mean, you know how I feel about you right?"

Raven nodded and said, "Yes." Of course she knew how he felt about her. She could feel it. Every time he looked at her, every time he embraced her, kissed her. Every time he looked into her eyes and told her he loved her, she could feel it clear as day. It was heaven to her: being loved by him.

"And you feel the same way about me, don't you?"

"I..." Raven's breath caught in her throat. "I...yes. Yes, I do."

Her delay in answering did not go unnoticed. Despite being saddened by her trepidation, Beast Boy continued all the same.

"So why keep sneaking around? If you're not embarrassed of me, what's so bad about the other Titan's knowing?"

"It's not that it would be bad," said Raven. "It's just..."

She paused. Looking up at the man standing in front of her she saw his gaze break away from her and look to the wall. Standing, she made her way towards him and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, turning him back to her.

"Please," she continued. "Just give me a little more time to adjust. Then I swear we can tell them together."

As her fingers gently caressed his face, Beast Boy felt all his frustration with her disappear. He placed his hands on the small of her back and brought her close. Their lips met and he could feel his heart beat faster and his breath quicken. The feel of her beautiful body pressed against his, of her soft pillowy lips gliding over his own was something that was indescribable to him. The feelings and emotions she stirred up inside him made him forget about everything else.

So what if their love for the moment was a secret? He could wait. After all, they had all the time in the world.

It was at that moment that the electronic beeping of Raven's communicator made itself known. Pulling away in surprise, the empath quickly reached down, grasped the object in her hand and pressed the receive button firmly with her thumb. Immediately the image of Nightwing filled the tiny screen.

"Yes," she said.

"Raven," said Nightwing. "It's almost time to go to work. Go get Beast Boy and tell him to meet in the common room in five minutes."

"Right," she said firmly, like she wasn't even aware of the fact that she was still in Beast Boy's arms.

Clicking the communicator off, Raven looked up into Beast Boy's emerald green eyes. Knowing it would most likely be all day before she found herself in this position again she decided to make the most of it. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him into a strong passionate kiss which he gladly returned. After nearly a minute of hard kissing and frantic rubbing and pressing they two finally broke away.

Pulling herself out of his arms Raven placed a gentle hand on Beast Boy's cheek.

"Soon," she said. "I promise."

She leaned in quickly and gave him one more brief peck on the lips before once again a black portal opened up beneath her and she teleported out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_(3)_

Gizmo was nervous, more so now than he'd been in recent years. The term "sitting duck" came to mind as he stood in the middle of the alleyway in broad daylight, his hand gripping the handle of a grey suitcase full of stolen money. Truly this was not the most ideal situation for him to be in, but he knew it would be well worth the risk, so long as he got what he needed. Ask any Jump City villain and they'll all tell you the same thing: if you have a chance to get your hands on some Xynothium, you don't pass it up.

He grasped the material of his long brown raincoat with his free hand and pulled it tightly around his small body as he looked up and down the shaded alleyway. At the age of sixteen Gizmo had already gone through puberty and while his body may have matured (he was a bit taller now as well as leaner with a more masculine shape) mentally he hadn't grown an inch. Over the years his attitude had only worsened. In actuality he was far more dangerous now than he ever was as a snot-nosed boy genius. Once he was considered an out of control nuisance, but now many thought of him as borderline psychotic.

The sudden sound of a car engine pulled Gizmo's attention to the entrance of the alley, where he watched as a discreet white van pulled up along the curb. The driver's side door opened and out stepped a clean shaven young man wearing a knit cap, a long black trench coat and a pair of dark mirrored sunglasses. Taking a drag off of a cigarette, the man shut the door behind him and made his approach.

"You the guy?" he asked in a thick Brooklyn accent.

Gizmo nodded quickly.

"You got the money?"

Gizmo raised the grey briefcase up slightly and gave it a few soft pats with his free hand.

For a moment the man said nothing, only took a long drag off his cigarette as he studied the teenager in front of him, almost as if he were thinking something over.

"Alright," he said finally.

With a flick of his fingers, the man tossed the cig aside then turned and made his way to the van's rear doors.

"You're going to like this, my man," he said, placing a hand on the door handle. He smirked at Gizmo and then in two quick movements threw the white doors open.

Immediately Gizmo's eyes widened in panic. He was expecting a simple silver case full of precious Xynothium. What he got instead was four battle ready Titans. He yelped in surprise and fear as Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire took battle ready positions in front of him. With a smirk the man beside the van tossed away his coat and hat and glasses.

"You're getting more gullible by the day," said the newly revealed Nightwing, drawing a pair of Eskrima fighting sticks from the back of his belt and dropping down into a ready position alongside the other Titans.

"It is back to the correctional facility for you," declared Starfire, her eyes glowing fiercely.

"Now why don't you save us all some trouble and just surrender," added Cyborg powering up his arm cannon.

Despite their demands, the Titans knew there was very little chance of Gizmo surrendering peacefully. Even as a child he'd fight them to the bitter end, and there was very little reason to expect anything different now. This was especially so since several years back an accident in his lab, concerning some faulty wiring and a few misplaced electrodes, had left the mad genius somewhat fried in the head. This caused him to have an infinitely shorter fuse as well as one other, more noticeable detriment.

Gizmo's anger at being tricked showed brightly on his face. His eyebrows jutted sharply inward and his lips pulled themselves back into a defiant sneer. He opened his mouth and in a weasely voice replied:

"N-n-nuh-never you c-c-c-crud muh-munching T-t-ti-titans."

Gizmo's embarrassing stutter. The product of the lab accident. The problem that haunted him and that he just couldn't get rid of. It sent Beast Boy into a laughing fit every time.

"Oh man," the green man roared, throwing a hand over his eyes. "I never get sick of hearing that."

Growling in rage, Gizmo quickly cast off his light brown raincoat, revealing his dark green battle suit. Immediately four giant mechanical spider legs sprouted from the metal pack on his back. Digging themselves sharply into the ground they deftly pushed his body up into the air, artificially increasing his height by several feet. He then drew an uncommonly large ray gun from his pocket and in a psychotic huff began firing without pause at the five Titans in front of him, eliciting a "Titan's move" from Nightwing and forcing them all to go on the defensive and leap for cover.

Leaping and flipping to safety, Nightwing dodged several shots from Gizmo's ray gun and even had time to toss a disapproving glance at Beast Boy for agitating the villain before once again having to handspring his way out of danger.

Starfire was the first to go on the offensive. Moving swiftly she took to the air and flew straight for Gizmo's scrawny unprotected frame. Seeing her coming Gizmo quickly hit a switch on his belt and immediately he was surrounded by a sphere of glowing yellow energy. The Tameranean barreled head first into this force field only to yelp in pain and surprise as she was sent flying out of control back the way she came.

Cyborg seeing Starfire go down raised his arm cannon and began firing. Large beams of blue energy crashed against the yellow force field, hitting it hard and eventually overloading it. Gizmo was not to be deterred however. Reaching back down into the pockets of his belt he grabbed a hand full of what appeared to be harmless sliver hand balls. When they were thrown to the ground, however, they quickly morphed into several one foot high mechanical spiders. The mechanical terrors wasted no time and quickly went for Cyborg. Crawling all over him they began targeting all the crucial components of his body, clawing and scratching with small dagger like legs and shocking him with small laser blasts.

With a sinister sneer, Gizmo raised his gun at the distracted Cyborg ready to blast him to bits.

Beast Boy upon noticing the mortal danger his best friend was in reacted quickly. With a thought he turned into a sparrow and headed straight for Gizmo's sneering face. Still in midair he transformed into a monkey and wrapped his small furry arms around the teenager's bald head. He heard Gizmo shriek in surprise and frustration and immediately began crawling all over. Coming to rest on the villains metal back pack he began pummeling Gizmo with his tiny fists, beating on his hairless head like a drum.

"Da-da-damn you, you sn-sn-sn-snot cuh-cuh-colored f-freak," shouted Gizmo wildly swinging the butt of the ray gun in a futile effort to knock the monkey Beast Boy from his perch.

With Beast Boy successfully distracting Gizmo, Raven quickly went on the offensive. Soaring up several feet in the air, she raised her arms high above her head. Calling forth her dark powers, she willed several manhole covers to rise up from the respective places on the street. With her eyes glowing white, she violently crossed her arms in front of her chest, making a throwing motion, and sending the hard metal covers soaring through the air as if they were Frisbees. Like buzz saw's they quickly sliced through all four of Gizmo's giant mechanical spider legs causing the foul mouthed teen to go crashing to the pavement.

Reaching the height of his frustration with the green monkey still hammering away at him, Gizmo decided on a course of action. With little concern for his own escape the former boy genius quickly pressed a button on his chest harness causing two rocket boosters to come jutting out of the bottom of his pack. He disconnected himself just as they powered up sending the pack as well as Beast Boy hurdling up into the sky and away from the battle.

_(4)_

Beast Boy still in monkey form was shrieking like mad as he gripped the soaring jet pack tightly in his monkey paws. Completely out of control he spun through the air, doing back flips and somersaults. Soon he was spiraling downward, his vision rotating in a sickly manner as the ground came closer and closer. Panicking he pulled up on the jetpack trying desperately to pull it out of the tailspin. It was then that he careened into an alleyway. He heard the beginning of the crash and then nothing as everything went dark.

He wasn't sure how long he was lying there- it may have only been a few minutes -but as the throbbing in his head subsided and he started to come to his senses he could distinctly hear a voice calling out to him.

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy!"

Even in his groggy state he could tell that the voice was female and from the way it called to him it was obvious that the owner was deeply worried. An image of Raven kneeling over him suddenly came to his mind. As he struggled to right himself he attempted to say her name only for it to come out a garbled mess of syllables. Soon he felt strong yet gentle hands lifting him up; soft loving hands caressing his face and chest.

"Please be okay," he heard the voice say, now much clearer than before. "You have to be."

The darkness around his eyes slowly started peeling back and soon he could make out the image of the figure which leaned over him. The more his vision cleared the more he could see how beautiful she was. And also, the more he could see how familiar she was.

"Thank God you're okay," he heard her say as she gently ran a thumb over his cheek.

Her voice and face; her very presence; it all came together at once and immediately triggered a flood of memories and emotions inside of him. Swallowing Beast Boy gazed up at the girl who now cradled his head in her arms and after a few moments he finally willed himself to speak her name.

"Terra?"

_(5)_

_That morning._

She had woke up in panic with a singular thought running through her head: I'm late. Without even needing to look at the clock she had known it. Nevertheless she still took the time to double check. She turned to the bedside table on which there of course she found the alarm clock, and of course its harsh red digital numbers screamed at her 6:30. She was supposed to be up forty five minutes ago. Now there would be no time for a shower, coffee or breakfast.

Nearly tripping over the sheets of her bed, she raced for her dresser, hoping against hope that there was at least a fresh pair of panties somewhere amongst the piles of unfolded socks. As luck would have it, there was one pair left. It would provide at least some comfort against the fact that she would be forced to wear the same dirty blouse and skirt from the day before. After buttoning herself, she hastily ran a comb through her tangled blonde hair, wincing with each jerking pull before quickly tying it all behind her head in a sloppy bun. As she fiddled with her hair she suddenly heard a harsh voice from behind her.

"We're all out of milk."

She didn't need to turn around. She could already see his dead, unshaven face in her mind's eye, sneering at her as he crunched a mouthful of cornflakes, dropping crumbs and dripping milk on the carpet with each spoonful.

"Morning Darryl," she said, managing to be somewhat pleasant despite the contempt she felt for the man behind her, her so called boyfriend, her so called lover. "I'll try to pick some up on the way home."

Darryl. This guy whom she met in high school. This guy for whom she left her loving foster family.

"How about you don't try to do it and just do it?" said Darryl shoveling another mouthful of cornflakes into his mouth. "Cause every time you try to do something you just fail."

Terra sighed and placed her hairbrush down on her dresser.

"Fine," she said. "I'll bring home milk." She turned and faced him. "By the way, how come you didn't wake me up?"

Darryl rolled his eyes, doing nothing to hide his irritation at even being asked such a question.

"It's not my job to wake your stupid ass up in the morning." he sneered before turning and heading back out into the hallway.

"Good to see you're still as worthless as ever," she shot.

"Shut up," he shot back

Watching the angry young man go, she was reminded once again of how she found a pair of panties that weren't hers in the laundry last week.

Sighing angrily she whipped back around and slammed her hands down hard on the dresser. Biting her lower lip she took several deep breaths, the tingling sensation in her sinuses warning her of tears she had no desire to shed. Raising her head, she gazed into the vanity mirror that sat on her dresser, cracked and dusty, unwanted, unloved. Staring blankly she wondered:

Had she ever truly liked this person?

For a brief moment she thought of running, but thought better of it. She then turned away and quickly exited the bedroom.

As she made her way past the piles of laundry, past the stacks of dirty dishes in the kitchen, past her good for nothing boyfriend as he slouched on the couch with remote in hand, to the front door of the apartment she realized the day would naturally be just like any other. And truthfully, she found nothing more heartbreaking.

_(6)_

Despite everything in her life Terra did not actually hate her job. It was nothing she looked forward to, but it was nothing she loathed having to do. Terra worked as a waitress at a little place called Mum's, a small home-style restaurant on the corner a few blocks from her apartment building that specialized in breakfast and lunch. It mainly catered to the early morning crowd, people looking for a quick bite to eat and a cup of coffee on their way to work. It was a tolerable job, and, at the moment, it was the best she could do. At least until she scrounged up enough money for college.

Sighing and brushing a loose strand of stringy blonde hair out of her face, Terra leaned against the counter in the middle of the restaurant. As she counted out the measly tip left for her by the last table, she was approached by a woman of about 50 with dark brown hair wearing the same uniform as her, who smiled at her from the other side of the counter.

"Tara, hon, why don't you go on break," she offered kindly. "You look like you need it."

"Nah, I'm fine," said Terra, trying to shrug it off.

"No," answered the woman. "You get out of here for a bit. Take a walk. Too much of the air in here's bad for you."

Smiling, Terra finally acquiesced. Bowing her head she untied and removed her apron. After handing it to the woman behind the counter she grabbed her coat and made for the exit.

She had only been walking for a few minutes when she heard it. It was loud and to her sounded a lot like rocket exhaust. As she continued walking she soon found herself to be exactly right as suddenly up over a nearby apartment building there came the image of a small out of control object leaving a smoke trail in the sky. As the object spun back and forth in front of her, her heart leapt as she suddenly caught sight of the little life form which clung to it in desperation. Although he may have been in monkey form, all she needed to see was that beautiful green hue to know it was him.

"Beast Boy," she said quietly to herself.

Suddenly the object the green shapeshifter rode on began to plummet to the ground. Without even giving the matter a thought, Terra's feet began to move as she pursued the falling object. She said a silent prayer to herself as she watched the object, monkey and all soar head long into an alley way and smash into a pile of trashcans.

It was there amongst debris and garbage that she found him, Beast Boy, lying in human form, unmoving. Within a moment she was at his side, cradling his head gently in her lap. Running her fingers down his cheek her breath came in short fearful gasps as she called out to him, begging for him to hear her. Her heart cheered as she heard him mutter something and saw his eyes slowly begin to crack open. Then he spoke her name, and suddenly she felt herself become warm all over. Hearing his voice again, hearing him call to her, it was the first time in she didn't know how long that she felt so good.

It was serendipitous. This was meant to happen. It was all she kept thinking to herself.

"Beast Boy," she smiled down at him. "I'm so glad you're okay. There's so much we need to talk about."

He would save her. She knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

_(7)_

_Now_

The duality of mankind has long been depicted as a struggle between two separate sides. Those who do good versus those that do evil. For Beast Boy this concept was symbolized no greater than in the old Warner Bros. cartoons. Whenever Porky Pig or Daffy Duck or some other character would come to a moral crossroad, two miniaturized versions of them would appear on either side of their head. One would sport a pair of devil horns and a pitchfork and the other would invariably bear a harp and angel wings. What followed would essentially be a miniature battle of wills with each little representation doing everything it could to try to convince the main character to ignore the other and listen to him.

Standing now watching his teammates, his hands clasped tightly around the piece of folded note pad paper in his pocket, Beast Boy wrestled with himself, little demon and angel Beast Boy's tugging at his shoulders and whispering in his ear.

_Tell them the truth._

_Lie to them._

_If she truly loves you she'll trust you._

_Why should you tell her anything. This is your business not hers._

_It might hurt her when she finds out. And she WILL find out._

_Like she hurt you by flinging you across the room this morning._

"You ready to go back to the tower Beast Boy?" said Nightwing suddenly.

Immediately the miniature Beast Boy's vanished as the changeling's attention was drawn back to his current reality. Still clutching the small square of paper he made his decision. Facing Nightwing he swallowed hard and spoke.

_(8)_

_Then_

Surreal was the word that came to mind. It was the only way Beast Boy could describe the situation that had suddenly landed in his lap. It had been years since he'd last seen Terra, since she swore to not be who he claimed she was, since claiming not to know him, since telling him, "Things change." Now suddenly he found himself face to face with her. Her, smiling brightly at him, looking just as pretty as ever.

After climbing to his feet, Beast Boy barely had time to speak before Terra suddenly threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug tight enough to rival Starfire all the while telling him how much she missed him and how now things could be like old times again. Still disoriented somewhat from his fall he found himself unable to immediately push her away, but as the seconds ticked by the cobwebs cleared. Slowly the gears started to turn in his head. His initial shock wore off and thoughts and questions began making their way to the forefront of his mind.

"Wait, wait, Terra, hold on a minute." Gripping her firmly by the shoulders he gently eased her away. "You remember me?"

"Of course," she cried happily. She tried going back in for another hug, but Beast Boy held his grip on her shoulders and kept her at bay.

"No, I mean like from before. You remember being a Titan?"

"Yeah," she said.

She again went for the hug and again Beast Boy held her back. A combination of his fall, his total shock at seeing her and her seemingly trying to avoid the subject at hand had the green man's patience quickly running out.

"Will you stop?" he practically snapped.

There was surprise and hurt in Terra's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Terra, you told me years ago that you didn't know who I was."

A confused smile made its way to Terra's cheeks. She started to shake her head and was ready to ask what he was talking about when suddenly it came to her. She had been so happy at seeing him again, she had completely forgotten about the circumstances under which their last meeting ended, what she had said to him and what she let him believe. Now everything came rushing back to her and she knew immediately she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Oh," she stuttered. "Oh Beast Boy...I. Well... the thing is..."

"I mean I'm so confused right now," said Beast Boy suddenly, cutting off the blonde girl's stammering. "I wake up in a garbage can and now all of a sudden you're here and you suddenly remember being a Titan and..." Realization came quickly. "Oh man! The Titan's. They're still fighting Gizmo." Turning quickly he ran out of the alleyway and into the street. He was ready to transform when he was stopped by Terra.

"Wait," she said, grabbing his shoulder. "I need to talk to you."

"I don't have time right now," he answered quickly.

"I know. But afterwards."

Completely ignoring the fact that she was still on the clock, Terra quickly pulled a note pad and pen out of her shirt pocket, the ones she used for taking orders. Uncapping the pen she began to write.

"There's a coffee shop not far from here," she said scribbling down an address as well as the name of the establishment. "Please, after you're done, come and meet me there." Tearing the piece of paper from the pad, she folded it twice. She then reached out and placed it securely in Beast Boy's palm.

"Terra..." began Beast Boy.

"Please," said again. "It's important."

Before he could say anything else, the blonde then quickly leaned forward and placed a soft and loving kiss against his cheek. Immediately after she turned and swiftly walked away, leaving him at a complete loss for words.

_(9)_

Gizmo was still stuttering out death threats and insults as his bony wrists were cuffed behind his back and he was shuffled into the back of the police van.

The battle was over, but still Raven was uneasy. It had been nearly twenty minutes since Beast Boy went rocketing off on the back of the baldheaded maniac's back pack and still he had not returned. Back in the early days of the team she always used to simply trust that the changeling would be able to bounce back from anything. But that was of course before he became so special to her. Now the thought of not knowing where he was or whether he was hurt scared her in a way nothing else could. As soon as she saw the green changeling go blasting off she had wanted to go after him, but the fact remained that Gizmo was still armed and still dangerous. Priorities were priorities and her sworn duty to the people of Jump City had to come first.

Now, however, things were finally in order.

"Has anyone seen Beast Boy?" she said aloud to no one in particular, trying her best to sound like it wasn't the most important question in her life at that moment.

"I have not seen him since the fight began," said Starfire after a quick survey of the area.

Raven watched as Nightwing pulled out his communicator. The masked man was just about to raise Beast Boy's frequency when suddenly an oddly green colored hawk came swooping out of the sky, flying straight up to the huddled group of heroes. The hawk then quickly shifted back to Beast Boy who gave a cool and calm "S'up dudes." Immediately she breathed an inner sigh of relief.

"There you are, man," said Cyborg, clearly happy to see his green friend was safe. "You had us worried for a second."

"We are most glad to see you are okay," added Starfire.

Beast Boy smiled and shrugged a bit, clearly a little embarrassed by the attention.

With Beast Boy safe it was back to business as usual. This mainly consisted of Nightwing giving his full report to the police while the rest of them sat waiting for him to tell them it was cool to go home. It was definitely one of the least exciting things about their job. Most heroes didn't bother with it, but Nightwing insisted on it, saying that he wanted their relationship with the police department to be a collaborative one, and that of course meant being consummate professionals. Nightwing was always difficult to argue with, so none of them ever really spoke out against it.

As Raven watched Nightwing speak with the police officers by the van, slowly she began to take notice of a sudden build up of new emotions in the area. Blinking and shaking her head a bit, she struggled to keep her composure as there suddenly came an overwhelming amount of apprehension and confusion. There was someone close by who was very conflicted about something. Her eyes wandered across the way to where she saw Beast Boy slowly approaching Nightwing. As the two spoke she wondered, "Was it coming from one of them. Was it coming from Beast Boy?"

To Raven's shock, she then saw Beast Boy, after saying something out of earshot to Nightwing, turn back into a hawk and take off up into the air.

"Where's Beast Boy going?" she said to Nightwing as he approached, doing a masterful job at hiding her confusion and desperation.

"He said he wants to go for a flight around the city. You know, collect himself. He'll meet us all back at the tower later."

"Oh," was Raven's only reply.

As the remaining four of them turned their attention to the task of returning home, Raven threw a hesitant glance over her shoulder, looking to catch one last glimpse of the green hawk as he soared away. As she took off into the sky herself, she wondered about the emotions she'd felt and about Beast Boy's actions and if she perhaps bared some responsibility.

_(10)_

After walking through the front doors of the coffee shop it didn't take Beast Boy long to find Terra. The place itself was small and quaint and a quick survey of the room led him to a small two person table by the window where the blonde girl sat waiting patiently for him with two Styrofoam cups of coffee in front of her.

Upon seeing him take his seat across from her, Terra smiled brightly.

"You came," she said happily, offering him one of the cups.

"Yeah," he replied, still a little unsure of his own decision.

"There's so much I want to talk to you about..."

"Wait." Raising up a hand, Beast Boy halted her before anything more could be said. "Before we get into anything else I have some questions." He paused and waited as the girl in front of him nodded, giving him the go ahead to continue. "Are you really Terra?"

"Yes."

"Are you the same Terra that I saw in front of the school six years ago?"

"Yes."

"When did you get your memories back?"

Biting her lower lip, Terra sat in silence for a few moments. She was dreading this conversation, but she knew if there was any chance of being with him she would have to be strong and tell him the truth. So, taking a deep breath, she slowly began to open herself.

"I never got my memories back," she said after some hesitation. "By that I mean that I never lost them in the first place. Back then... All those terrible things that I did to you and the others and the city... I wanted so bad to make it so that it never happened. So, when I saw you that day, I decided it would be best if I just wasn't who you thought I was. I wanted the person you were looking for to not exist. So I pretended not to know you."

Beast Boy could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"For so long I thought you were dead. I thought there was no way anyone was going to fix what happened to you. Then all of a sudden you show up alive and... How could you do something like that?"

"I was scared."

"Terra, I was your friend. I wouldn't have judged you."

"I didn't-"

"I would have helped you."

"I know. I know that now."

For a moment there was silence as the tension of the situation settled in the air. After breathing a deep sigh, a small smile eventually worked its way to Terra's face.

"But that's all behind us now," she said. "We're together again, and we can just go on as if nothing ever happened."

"What do you mean?" said Beast Boy, somewhat perplexed.

"I'm ready now. I want to go away with you, Beast Boy. Back to the tower. I want to be a Titan again." Slowly she reached a hand across the small table, placing it gently over his. "And most importantly I want to give us another try."

"Us?"

She nodded.

"I love you, Beast Boy. And I'm really sorry it's taken me this long to tell you. I love you and I don't ever want us to be apart again."

Beast Boy was stunned. For so long after finding out Terra was alive, he'd imagined to himself a scenario much like this one, how it would play out. For so long it was all he ever wanted. But that was a long time ago. His situation was different now. His feelings were different. Things had changed.

"Terra, I'm sorry. But it's too late for that."

As soon as she heard the words leave his mouth, Terra felt as though she'd just been stabbed in the stomach.

"What?" she gasped, starting to lose her composure as tears began nipping at the corners of her eyes.

"I know that was probably really hard for you to say, but it's been six years. I've moved on. I just don't feel that way about you anymore."

Letting out a pained gasp Terra cupped her hand over her mouth. Tears began running down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly in her chest. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He was supposed to take her back. He was supposed to save her like he always had before. They were meant to be together. She was so sure of it.

"Look," began Beast Boy, clasping her hand in his and stroking it gently. "No matter what happens I'll always be your friend. And if you really want to rejoin the Titans I'll talk to Nightwing for you and see what I can do. But that's all."

"That's all?" she whispered.

"It's all I have left to offer."

Deciding there was nothing else to say Beast Boy got up from the table and began making his way toward the exit. He was only a few steps away when Terra's voice once again rang inside his ears.

"Is there someone else?" she said suddenly.

Beast Boy's footsteps halted and an image of Raven suddenly flashed inside his head. Even now he couldn't explain why he said what he said next. Perhaps he was still sore from that morning's incident or perhaps it was his frustration at being denied a public relationship with the woman he loved so very much, wondering if perhaps it were his turn to deny her. And even though he believed the events to follow would have played out all the same regardless of what he said, he still couldn't help but wonder what if he'd answered differently.

"No," he said simply and then exited the shop.

_(11)_

For a long time after Beast Boy had left Terra sat at that table. She had cried for a bit, but eventually her sobs subsided and she simply sat unmoving, staring out into empty space in front of her. After a while of this she found it in herself to stand and exit the coffee shop.

Now walking down the busy sidewalk, she was completely oblivious to the world around her, as deep down inside the sting of rejection still ate away at her heart, burning her. She was on her way past the park when a pair of fresh young voices made their way to her ears, bringing her trek to a halt. Turning she spotted two young children, a boy and girl no older than ten, playing together. Giggling and laughing the two started walking along the four foot high stone wall that separated the green grass of the park from the city sidewalk. Watching their happiness, their pure untainted innocence immediately brought out a feeling in Terra she hadn't felt in a long time. Before she even knew what she was doing, she felt a familiar tingling sensation rise up in her body like an ocean swell.

Suddenly the two children cried out in fear as the stone wall they were climbing on started rocking back and forth beneath their feet. Jumping back down onto the grass they quickly fled as a large section of the wall suddenly crumbled into pieces throwing chunks of debris onto the grass as well as the sidewalk, causing passersby to stop and stare in bewilderment.

While everyone mused to themselves about the possibilities of what had just happened, Terra once again continued on her path, unfettered and unapologetic.

(12)

For the rest of the day it was fairly quiet at Titan's tower. The team went about their usual routine. They trained, they ate. Only once were they called out on an emergency. Eventually nightfall came.

After sitting up for a bit and playing a couple rounds of Gamestation with Cyborg and Nightwing, Beast Boy eventually decided it was time to hit the hay. As he walked back to his room he lamented the fact that he hadn't seen much of Raven after getting back from his talk with Terra. He'd knocked on her door but gotten no answer, and naturally this disappointed him. If there was ever a time where he felt like he needed her, this was probably it.

Making his way past her room he stopped. After looking up and down the hall he raised his fist and gently wrapped on her door. For several minutes he waited, knocking periodically, but still there was no response. Sighing in regret he continued back to his room, opening the door and closing it behind him.

It was after the door had shut behind him that he noticed it. Even though his room was a mess, there was still a kind of order to the chaos that only Beast Boy was able to recognize. After entering the room he could tell right away there was something different about it. His eyes gravitated to his bed and that's where he saw it. Moving quickly he was surprised to find a thick stack of brand new comics placed neatly on his bedspread, tied up in string with a blue bow decorating the top. Quickly undoing the minimal wrapping he began flipping through the stack. His eyes flashed with excitement as he found new issues of all his favorites within.

"I hope they're the right ones," said a familiar voice from behind him.

Whirling around, Beast Boy found Raven standing in front of his door. He was shocked to see that she wasn't in her uniform but rather a simple tank top and shorts.

"Oh, uh, yeah," he stammered slightly. "It's great."

"Good," said Raven.

Beast Boy swallowed nervously as the empath began taking slow casual steps towards him.

"But uh what's this for anyway? I think it's a little too early for an anniversary."

Slowly she inched closer to him.

"They're a thank you," she said.

"A thank you?"

"For being so patient with me." Gently she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. Raising up on her toes she placed a soft loving kiss against his lips. "And for being so wonderful."

Guilt weighed heavy on Beast Boy at the thought of how he'd denied Raven back at the coffee shop. Briefly he considered perhaps saying something. These thoughts wouldn't last, however; as Raven continued placing soft loving kisses on his lips, he ignored the whispers in his ears and slowly slipped his hands around her waist, gently massaging her and bringing her even closer. Eventually his hands worked their way up under her shirt as hers found their way to his belt buckle. Still kissing the two then gently eased themselves down onto the bottom bunk.

_(13)_

Although she lay in bed she had no desire to sleep. Instead she simply pressed her ear to her pillow and stared out the window at the empty night sky.

Her boss was furious with her when she finally returned to the cafe. Her ten minute break had lasted over an hour. Even though they promised to dock her pay, the way she was feeling made it so she couldn't have cared less.

Darryl wasn't there when she got home. He wouldn't get in until an hour or so after she'd gone to bed, and when he finally did get in, he reeked of alcohol and perfume. He said nothing and flopped down on the mattress beside her.

He was supposed to save her from this.

She had just about fallen asleep when suddenly the phone by the bed began to ring. For a few moments Terra did nothing. Eventually on perhaps the fourth of fifth ring she sat up slightly in bed. Despite the loudness of the phone, Darryl remained undisturbed as he snored away, completely immersed in his drunken slumber. Sitting up completely she reached towards the nightstand, removing the receiver and bringing the ringing to a halt.

"Hello?" she rasped quietly into the phone.

"Hey, T-" said the voice on the other end.

Terra's eyes widened in surprise.

"-it's me."


	4. Chapter 4

_(14)_

It was always easiest to run. Once they found out what she was, how powerful she was. Once they experienced firsthand the kind of destruction she could cause, inadvertently or not, it was always easiest to just turn tail and leave town. Never come back.

She, however, was the first person from whom Terra never felt she needed to run. She, the voice on the other end of the phone line. The voice in her ear in the middle of her dark bedroom asking if she wanted to meet up for old times' sake. She, the voice that hadn't been heard in years.

Beast Boy was the best friend that Terra ever had. However he wasn't the first. No, before she met Beast Boy and the Titans, before she even stumbled upon Jump City, before everything there was Ima.

Ima was a young girl unlike anyone Terra had ever met in all her travels. Another wanderer like herself, Ima was everything that Terra wasn't. Where Terra lamented her situation, always having to be on the move, traveling from town to town with no real place to call home, Ima instead embraced it. Where Terra craved acceptance and friendship, Ima sought only solitude and isolation. "I don't really care much for people," she recalled the young girl saying during one of their encounters. "It just seems to me eventually everyone turns on you in one way or another." She was someone who knew all about her powers and yet remained completely unaffected by it.

Ima was the first person Terra ever considered to be her friend, but to say they were friendly would have been somewhat of an overstatement. They never joked or laughed. They would sometimes tell stories to one another about encounters had while on the run, but there was little more than that. They seldom ever traveled together and would oftentimes go weeks and months without ever seeing one another. When they did meet up, it always seemed to be by chance with Ima seemingly appearing out of nowhere at a bus station, in a public park. Even in the middle of the desert by luck they always seemed to find each other. Although Ima would always claim that luck and chance had nothing to do with it. Further adding to the mystery that was Ima, Terra eventually noticed that whenever she was forced to abandon a new home or felt she was at her very lowest that always seemed to be when Ima would show her head. Considering this, she supposed it actually wasn't all that surprising that the girl called when she did.

With her hands shoved deep in the pockets of her jacket, Terra walked down the city streets, humming idly to herself in order to hide her nervousness. Her destination, the place where she'd agreed to meet with her first friend, was ironically the same coffee shop where just earlier that day, Beast Boy had shattered her heart and walked out of her life presumably forever.

The bells hanging from the door, dinged as she entered the 24 hour establishment. At 2 o'clock in the morning the shop's occupants were slim. A survey of the interior found a middle aged trucker ordering a large black coffee from the woman behind the counter while a group of about five pale, dyed and pierced goth kids sat idly at the corner booth at the far end of the room. Keeping her head down Terra casually made her way to a booth by the window.

Five minutes ticked by. Then another five. Then five more. And still Terra found herself sitting by her lonesome. Alone and waiting. She yawned big and vigorously rubbed her face with her hands, trying desperately to force the sleep from her eyes. Despite the late hour she was giving serious thought to ordering something.

"You look beat."

Yanking her hands away from her face quickly revealed the existence of a new arrival to her booth. Seeming about the same age as Terra, the young girl's dirty brown hair hung in her eyes unwashed and stringy. She was a pretty aside from the fact that her cheeks were flecked with dust and dirt. Her clothing was a mishmash of items: a sweat stained bright red tank top with a yellow daisy in the middle, a pair of ripped and faded boys cargo shorts that went down to past the knee as well as a pair of ratty old tennis shoes with, strangely enough, what appeared to be brand new neon green laces. Hers was the uniform of the runaway. The wanderer. The modern nomad.

"Ima," said Terra. The blonde girl's outburst was loud enough and sudden enough that it caused everyone in the quite coffee shop to raise their heads and take notice. Flushing with embarrassment she bowed her head and lowered her voice saying, "I didn't hear you sit down."

Ima said nothing as she studied a sample of the shop's paper thin menu on the table in front of her.

"So what's gone wrong in your life now?" she said after a while.

Terra was slightly taken back.

"Why does anything have to be wrong?"

Still Ima did not look up.

"Because it's you. Things always go bad for you eventually."

Terra huffed.

"Well that's a fine thing to say coming from you. You know it wouldn't be unfair to say you're almost the entire reason I'm in this situation to begin with."

Terra was referring to the last time the two of them had spoken. The last time she'd taken any of Ima's advice. The last time she'd heard the young girl's voice in her ear.

Ima always had this certain strength about her. Terra supposed it was what initially drew her to the girl. She had a way of making sense out of even the most senseless things and when she spoke she did so with the voice of someone wise beyond her years. Terra had no real guidance for many years of her life prior to meeting Ima, so in a way she felt she found a kind of mentor in her. She was after all the one who taught her to love her nomadic lifestyle and embrace it. She therefore used to consider her to be someone whom she could go to for advice. Considering their last few meetings however, she wasn't so sure about this anymore.

"Still mad about that, huh?" said Ima still perusing the menu.

"I never should have listened to you."

"Look, the facts were there. You said more than anything that you wanted to be able to control your powers. Slade said he could help, so why not take him up on his offer?"

"He was the Titan's enemy."

"Oh, and you really knew the Titans at that point. For all you knew they could have been corrupt assholes. Imperialistic swine. Self righteous militants. And besides, Beast Boy did tattle on you about not being able to control your powers, didn't he?"

"...I guess. But that wasn't any reason to turn on them like I did."

Ima shook her head.

"Like I told you. You don't break commitments. You don't back out of a deal just because it takes a turn you didn't expect. That's what everyone does. As soon as something ruffles their feathers they take their ball and go home. Everyone you ever met did that to you. They liked you until they learned about your powers, then they didn't want anything to do with you. And you were just like them. You'd rather run then deal. I was only trying to give you a bit of integrity."

"Fine time to gain integrity."

For a while neither of them said anything, Terra looking down at the table in front of her while Ima looked out the window. In the middle of their silence a waitress eventually came over asking if anything was needed to which Terra ordered two small coffee's. They must have looked like quite the unusual pair, Terra figured: Her wearing a long coat with her pajama pants peeking out from the bottom and Ima looking like she just escaped from the salvation army. So unusual that Terra could have sworn she saw the waitress, as she was walking off to place the order, give the two of them a most puzzling look.

Once the waitress left them so too did the silence return. This time, however, it did not last. Raising her head, Terra's eyes became locked on Ima's. Immediately it was as if she could hear her estranged friend's voice in her head, ordering her to speak. And speak she would. She would tell Ima everything that had happened between her and Beast Boy if for no other reason than she felt perhaps saying it out loud could possibly alleviate some of the heartache.

She knew Ima would listen. She also knew that Ima would tell her exactly what she wanted to hear. What she already knew in her heart.

_(15)_

With a sigh as gentle as a summer breeze Raven rolled over in the small bed and gently repositioned herself against the rising and falling chest of her lover. In her life as an empath, she had experienced and felt every emotion there was to feel. She had known anger, fear, joy, sorrow, love, but she knew immediately that what she felt at this exact moment was something entirely new. For the first time in her entire life Raven knew what it felt like to truly be at peace. Laying in bed with the man she loved, feeling his love for her flowing through her body; it was serene.

With her arms still tightly embracing Beast Boy's well muscled torso, Raven's eyes slowly cracked open. Raising her head off of the green man's chest she gazed upon his handsome face. Not wanting to wake him she attempted to ease herself up off of his body, but was surprised to find his arms suddenly wrap around her waist, keeping her close.

"Mmm, no go," slurred Beast Boy without opening his eyes.

"Yes go," replied Raven with a tiny smirk.

"No," answered Beast Boy.

After struggling for a bit to release herself from the changeling's surprisingly firm grip, Raven eventually let out a defeated sigh and collapsed onto his chest. For a few moments the two young lovers simply lay there uninterrupted.

"We're going to have to get up some time," said Raven finally.

"No we won't," said Beast Boy.

"We won't?"

"No, we can start a new life here. You and me. In the bed."

Rolling her eyes, Raven casually drummed her finger tips against the young man's chest.

"How old are you again?" she asked sarcastically.

"Old enough to know how to love," he replied in a deep overtly masculine voice.

That was it for her.

"Okay, that's it. Let me up," she said.

Throwing the sheets from her back, Raven swiftly extricated herself from Beast Boy's grasp and climbed out of bed. Completely ignoring her nudity, as well as the wolf whistles that followed her, she crossed the floor to where her garments from the night before lay scattered about and began to dress. As she slid on her shirt she turned to Beast Boy who was now dressing as well.

"So," she said, blushing slightly as she watched Beast Boy slide his boxer shorts over his calf muscles and up to his waist. Very briefly she pondered if conversation after sex was supposed to feel so weird. "Anything planned for today?"

"Well, I told Cyborg me and him would hit up that new arcade that just opened up down by the pier, but..." A charming smile found its way to his lips. "I suppose I could call it off if something more important were to come up."

Of course Raven knew what he meant. It was in itself a simple gesture, but one that did not go unappreciated. The very idea that Beast Boy would pass up an opportunity to play videogames in order to spend time with her stoked a very special flame in her heart. However...

"No, Garfield," she said with the tiniest of smiles. "You should always honor your commitments. Go to the arcade with Cyborg."

Beast Boy's eyes widened slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Garfield." Her tone became serious. "I insist that you go out with your friend," she declared.

Beast Boy smiled his wide toothy grin.

"Yes, sir- I mean ma'am," he said with a salute.

Raven only rolled her eyes as the green man got to his feet. He then closed the distance between them, reached out to her and brought her close in a loving embrace. For several minutes they simply stood like that, reveling in the feel of their proximity.

"Are you sure you're sure," said Beast Boy after a bit.

Raven leveled him with an icy stare: one with just enough venom to let him know to drop the subject while at the same time saying that she wasn't actually mad.

"Okay, okay," replied Beast Boy, getting the message.

Raven paused for a moment and then added, "Besides Starfire said something yesterday about dragging Nightwing to see a movie. With the whole tower to myself I might actually get some peace and quiet for once."

Beast Boy smiled, finally content with the current situation. He then made a gesture with his head to the far side of the bedroom.

"Care to join me for a shower?" he said coyly.

Raven smirked.

"Tempting, but maybe next time."

Beast Boy let loose a disappointed "Aww" but kissed her all the same, gently on her forehead and then her lips before removing himself from the embrace and making for his bathroom.

As she watched Beast Boy close the door behind him, Raven too began making preparations for her own exit. Before she could teleport out of the room however she hesitated. Her gaze drifted to the bathroom door and then back to the bed.

As difficult as it was for Raven to love, it was even harder for her to trust. As deep as she knew she loved Beast Boy the fact had always remained that she wasn't sure how much trust she was willing to place in his hands. Did she trust him with her life? Of course. But could she trust him with her heart?

"Maybe it's time to try," said Raven aloud. She then crossed the floor of the room to the nightstand. Sliding open the top drawer she retrieved the object inside, the one Beast Boy had placed there the day before. Their photograph. Their secret. Running her fingers over the face of the green man in the picture she let out a gentle sigh. She threw one final glance at the still closed bathroom door and then carefully placed the picture frame on the top of the nightstand.

Their secret now in plain sight.

_(16)_

Standing out at the farthest edge of the dock, Terra could feel the cool sea breeze blowing through her hair and ruffling her cloths. Looking out into the bay she could clearly see her destination. The big T springing up from the rocky island, calling out to her like a beacon. He was waiting for her there.

"You always give up too easily," she heard Ima whisper in her ear from behind. "If you really loved him, you wouldn't let him toss you away without at least reaching out to him one more time."

"You're right," said Terra.

"Go to him," said Ima.

"I will."

Focusing her eyes on Titan's Tower Terra felt her body start to tingle. There was a rumbling from the waves beneath her as a large boulder wrestled its way up from the churning and bubbling of the sea, rising up through the air and finally stopping just in front of her. With a deep breath she stepped forward. With her transport now firm beneath her feet she began to make her way out to the island.


	5. Chapter 5

_(17)_

The sun was gently warming Raven's face as she hovered just above the roof of the tower in semi-deep meditation. Titan's tower had been empty for nearly an hour now and everything was quiet and calm just the way she liked it. Yet still something ate at her. There was no doubt in her mind now that after months and months of keeping her relationship with Beast Boy a secret she was finally ready to step into the light and share her feelings with the others. This of course had her nervous, but though she knew it would be difficult, she believed in the end that it would be well worth it.

She couldn't say exactly when it was that she felt it, but at some point during her meditation she suddenly became aware of a stirring amount of conflicted and intense emotion. It was small but quickly growing. At the moment it was nothing she perceived to be dangerous- there was no hate or anger that she could tell- but the sheer magnitude of it was enough to abruptly shake her from her meditative state. Opening her eyes, she lowered her self to the ground and walked to the edge of the tower. Looking out across the bay to the city she was soon able to make out a figure moving across the sea at an impressive speed. As the tiny figure moved ever closer, the details began to grow in number: Long flowing blonde hair, a soft creamy complexion, a long slender figure, curved in just the right places, slipped into a pair of yellow short shorts and black long-sleeved mid drift top, zipping across the deep blue sea on the back of a very large boulder, and soon there came a presence not felt in a very, very long time.

"Terra."

The name escaped Raven's lips laced in surprise. It had been years since she'd given any thought to the geomancer, and to be perfectly honest she would have been perfectly fine to have kept it that way.

It quickly became obvious to Raven that the blonde girl had spotted her standing at the edge of the tower as soon she began to change her elevation, moving up into the air. Finally after what felt like hours, Terra came to a stop just in front of the towers edge, and for the very first time since the betrayal she and Raven made eye contact.

"Hi Raven," said Terra. The blonde's tone was soft and there was a great amount of apprehension in her voice. The evidence in her voice said she was far from thrilled to be having this conversation.

Getting over her initial shock Raven crossed her arms in front of her chest. Even after so many years the wound of Terra's betrayal still burned fresh in her mind. The empath viewed trusting Terra as one of her greatest mistakes. In addition to hurting her it had done a number on her ego as well, making her feel stupid and foolish for not going with her instincts. However, despite everything that had happened, and though deep down she saw no reason why she shouldn't simply tell the girl before her to get lost, still she opted to take the highroad and be at least be somewhat cordial.

"Hello Terra," she said eventually, her face the usual blank slate and her voice carrying no signs of contempt.

She watched as Terra rubbed the side of her arm nervously, hesitating before speaking again.

"It's been a long time."

"Yup."

"How have you been?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Alright."

There was a moment of silence. Although the dialogue, however little there was of it, had been friendly already it was possible to feel the tension building in the air. Watching Terra sway back and forth on her feet as she struggled to make polite conversation was slowly wearing on Raven's nerves.

"So..." said Terra after another bit of silence. "What's been-"

"Was there something you wanted?"

Raven's question came quickly, halting Terra in her tracks and forcing her to quickly readjust her mindset.

"Oh," she stuttered. "I was just wondering if Beast Boy was here?"

At the mention of her love's name Raven's heart beat faster and a feeling similar to nausea began moving swiftly across her stomach. If she wasn't upset before she was now. Despite the chaos on the inside, however, on the outside she remained just as stoic as ever.

"Why?" she replied flatly.

Terra paused, a bit taken back.

"I really need to speak to him. It's important."

"How important?"

Blinking in a sort of disbelief at Raven's defensiveness, Terra folded her arms under her breasts. Her nervousness was quickly fading away, being replaced with irritation.

"Very important," said Terra, the slightest hint of hostility creeping into her voice.

Picking up on Terra's subtle change in mood only caused Raven's own attitude to worsen.

"I seem to remember years ago Beast Boy saying that you didn't know who he was," said Raven. "He said you didn't remember anything about meeting us or being a Titan." Her eyes drifted down to the hovering boulder under Terra's feet. "He also said you didn't have your powers anymore."

"Yeah, I know I-"

"So what happened?"

"I'll tell you but first I really need to talk to Beast Boy."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

Terra's frustration was building as she struggled to remember where she was. She kept trying to remind herself that Raven had every reason to be angry at her, that it was she who hurt her first, but with every passing second in the violet haired sorceress' presence she was finding herself more and more wanting to push the smart mouthed woman aside and just barge into the tower. For the moment though her common sense kept her in control. If she wanted to win Beast Boy back she supposed that knocking out one of his teammates was not a good start.

"Look, Raven, I know you're kind of upset with me right now-"

"That's being generous."

"-but I promise to explain myself after I talk to Beast Boy."

"Well Beast Boy's not here."

"Oh." For a moment there was silence and Terra quickly forgot about her anger. She wasn't sure why, but she never actually expected this scenario. "Then do you know where I can find him?"

As soon as the conversation had started, Raven knew that it would eventually come down to this. She knew better than anyone how deep Beast Boy's feelings had one time ran for Terra, and often times she questioned if she were really nothing more than a replacement for her. She honestly wasn't entirely sure of the answer. One thing that she did know for sure, however, was what Terra had done when she was around: She had hurt him. She had hurt all of them, but the pain she'd inflicted on Beast Boy was more so than anything any supervillain could possibly do. Put bluntly, Raven believed more than anything that Terra was bad for him, and regardless of her own feelings for the changeling, she knew she would have been a fool and a poor friend to let the blonde anywhere near him.

Thinking back on it she knew there were probably better ways of handling this situation, but at the moment she wasn't thinking clearly. Jealousy clouded her mind and all she could think of doing was keeping Terra as far away from Beast Boy as possible.

"Sorry, I don't know where he is," she lied. "Not exactly. Him and Cyborg...are away helping out the Titans East with a mission."

"Oh... Okay," answered Terra. She nodded and slowly, hesitantly began to turn away, her transport turning with her. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

Raven paused.

"No," she said firmly.

Again Terra nodded. Then with some slight trepidation she and her transport descending from the tower's edge and slowly made for shore.

With Terra gone, Raven once again found herself thinking clearly. She knew the issue was not resolved. There was a more than good chance that Terra would appear on their doorstep again looking for Beast Boy and it was very unlikely that the next time she would have the benefit of him not being in the tower. She would need to talk with him; that night if possible. She did not want to stand in the way of his happiness. But if it were at all in her power she would convince him that Terra was not it.

For a few minutes afterwards, Raven sat staring out at the sea, now ironically too distracted by her own thoughts to meditate. Finally, deciding it was time for lunch, she picked herself up and headed for the door.

After making her way down the steps and through the hallway, Raven finally emerged in the common room where she made a beeline for the kitchen area. Deciding on a simple tuna fish sandwich to tame her hunger she went to work. She had no sooner opened the breadbox, however, then suddenly there came a loud beeping noise from the massive common room monitor behind her. Eyebrows scrunching down in confusion she zipped over to the control panel and turned her attention to the screen where a blueprint of the tower was now flashing with urgency. After a few key taps and some observation the situation was diagnosed. There was an intruder in the tower.

_(18)_

Terra hadn't gone far before she once again heard Ima's voice in her head, telling her she was still giving up too easily. Slowing her rock transport to a crawl she turned back and faced the massive T shaped tower. Her mind drifted back to what Raven had said and soon suspicion and mistrust welled up in her mind.

Willing her floating boulder to drop down closer to the water she began making her way stealthily back to the tower. Making a wide arc around the small rocky island she circled back to the rear of the tower, the opposite side from where she'd initially come. She swiftly zipped up past the dozens of glass windows, but quickly slowed her ascension when she reached the top. Peering over the side, her eyes surveyed the roof and found it empty. Bounding up she made her way to the door only to find it locked. Terra, however, would not be deterred. Willing a large chunk of stone into her hand from her transport she concentrated and with a single thought the large object flew from her hand and smashed the computerized door lock, loosening it and allowing her access into the tower.

Once inside Terra moved quickly. It may have been a while but she never forgot the layout of the tower. Maneuvering her way through the corridors she ran straight for Beast Boy's room, her heart pounding furiously inside her chest. Raven was lying. Of course she was lying. She needed to see Beast Boy and she knew deep down he had to be here.

Finally stopping just outside the changeling's bedroom, Terra knocked on the door.

"Beast Boy," she called. "It's me. Please open up."

There was no response.

Still gripping the rock she'd used to smash the door lock on the roof, she quickly gave the same treatment to Beast Boy's lock and quickly threw open the door.

"Beast Boy," she practically shouted as she barged into the room. However, it didn't take her long to realize the call was heard by no one at all. She looked back and forth from one side of the room to the other. She checked the bathroom, but still there was no Beast Boy to be found.

Crestfallen and now suddenly feeling very foolish she slowly walked about the changeling's bedroom, now unsure of what even to do. She quickly realized, however, that hanging around was not an option, so she made the decision to leave. Although before she could, a framed photograph on the nightstand caught her attention, and once she realized fully what it was her blood began to boil. She had always figured Beast Boy hadn't been honest with her when he told her he wasn't involved with anyone, but to find out it was her brought out a bitter jealousy the likes of which she never felt before.

_(19)_

Wasting no time, Raven flew swiftly down the hallways of the tower, her eyes peeled for disturbances. After finding out about the break in she had gone right into investigation mode. She was on her way towards the weapons room when she suddenly noticed that Beast Boy's door was wide open. Cautiously she approached the open doorway, and upon laying eyes on the girl inside she instantly felt self-righteous anger overcome her.

"What are you doing here?" she shot narrowing her violet eyes at Terra.

The blonde girl turned to her, anger burning in her blue eyes as well.

"You?" she said questioningly. "You? After everything we've been through you're the one he chooses?"

Raven was momentarily confused until she spied the picture frame in Terra's hands. Although somewhat at a loss for what to say on the subject she nevertheless remained authoritative.

"You're trespassing," she said firmly. "You need to leave immediately.

Terra, however, heard none of her commands.

"Back when we were together all he ever seemed to bring up was how mean you were to him. How you always called him stupid and made him feel like dirt." Terra sneered her words as she climbed to her feet, clenching her fists. "And yet he still ends up running into your arms? All you ever did was hurt him."

Although Terra's words rang true, still Raven did not back down.

"I may have been harsh to him, even cruel, but what I've done doesn't even begin to come close to pain you've caused him."

"I know-"

"No! You don't know! You don't know because you're a selfish, greedy brat with no consideration for others. It doesn't take an empath to know the pure heart wrenching agony you put him through, turning on him the way you did."

For a few moments neither of them spoke. They simply stood on opposite sides of the room, locked in a heated stare down. Finally Terra took a challenging step forward.

"Tell me where he is."

"No. I refuse to let you hurt him again."

Roaring in anger, Terra charged forward. Showing surprising strength for a girl her size she forced Raven out of the room and into the hall, pinning her up against the wall and driving a forearm into her windpipe.

"Tell me!" she screamed.

Eyes glowing white, Raven summoned her powers and sent her blonde attacker stumbling back several steps with a forceful push of black energy.

"Get out before I throw you out," hissed the empath.

Once again Raven's orders fell on deaf ears. In an act of total defiance Terra snatched up the stone she'd brought in with her with her powers and sent the chuck of earth hurdling in the pale girl's direction like a canon ball. It was only thanks to her finely honed reflexes that she was able to summon a wall of black energy in time to protect herself.

It was now obvious there would be no peaceful way out of this.


	6. Chapter 6

_(20)_

The arcade was loud and brimming with excitement just the way Beast Boy liked it. For over an hour now he and Cyborg had drifted from machine to machine throwing down their hard earned quarters at everything in sight. It was imperative that no game, no matter how small, got under their radar; everything had to be sampled. Shooting, racing and dancing their way across the arcade finally resulted in the unusual duo busying themselves at the far end of the building in front of a zombie shooting game, complete with life sized plastic pistols that clicked loudly with each squeeze of the trigger.

"Up on the roof up on the roof," said Cyborg hurriedly trying to warn Beast Boy of an axe throwing corpse while simultaneously opening fire on pack of mutant dogs.

"I see it I see it," answered Beast Boy reloading and raining a hail of pixilated gunfire down on his rotting rivals.

The two friends were laughing, cheering and overall enjoying themselves to the fullest when suddenly there came a beeping sound from Cyborg's wrist. Knowing it could only be something important, the metallic Titan was left with no choice but to abandon the game and find the cause of the alert. Groaning in frustration he turned from the game and studied the readout on his wrist mounted computer screen.

"Dude, where'd you go. I'm getting my butt whipped over here," called Beast Boy, still completely immersed in the game.

"Hold up, man," said Cyborg, his expression growing serious. "It looks like something's up."

_(21)_

To say she was at a disadvantage would have been putting it lightly.

Shouts and grunts were heard echoing off the walls as Raven and Terra made their way down the hallway. Terra was a whirlwind of limbs as she threw strike after blindingly quick strike in Raven's direction, forcing the violet haired woman to go on the defensive, back peddling through the corridor while at the same time doing her best to parry and block while waiting for the perfect opportunity to counterattack.

Though Terra had not kept up with her training in all the time she'd been away, still the fact remained that she had learned her unarmed combat skills from Slade, a veritable master in the field. This of course made her a far more dangerous enemy than most of the lot the team dealt with and, true to form, Terra took every opportunity to display this fact.

The battling females had just about reached the end of the hallway and were just outside the common room when suddenly Raven took flight, hovering a foot or so off the ground she thrust herself swiftly backward through the common room doors. As Terra chased after her, the blue cloaked sorceress attempted to trap the blonde by forcing the sliding doors to go against their automated nature and slam shut right at the moment where she crossed over the threshold. The blonde was crafty, however, and stopped herself before she could fall victim to the trap. With a swift kick, she rattled one of the doors from its track, knocked it over and leapt into the room.

Wasting no time, Raven continued her attack, sending a wave of pots and pans from the kitchen cabinets soaring toward Terra. However, the blonde would not be stopped so easily. A few well placed dodges and counterstrikes later and she was once again on the attack forcing Raven to go on the defensive to avoid taking serious damage. After blocking a kick from Terra Raven attempted a strike of her own, however, the young girl quickly dodged under it and was now at the empath's back. Raven fearing retaliation spun around as quick as she could. Once again face to face with Terra she yelped in surprise as she suddenly felt a sharp stinging sensation on her cheek. She took several steps back and leveled her gaze at Terra who's face now sported an arrogant grin. Quickly she realized what had happened.

In a display of confidence, when she could have leveled her with a serious blow, Terra instead had opted to simply slap her. A quick open hand strike across the cheek. It was a simple move, but served two distinct purposes: to intimidate her by illustrating how fast she was, and to rile her up, make her mad enough to react without thinking and thereby make a mistake.

Terra expected Raven to fly into a rage, maybe lash out with an overabundance of black energy like she'd done years ago the first time they'd fought. Raven, having grown much since then, was wise to this ploy, however. Keeping her cool, she instead kept focused. With a single thought she caused a pillow on the sofa to explode, sending a shower of feather's into the air and ripping Terra's attention away from the task at hand.

With the blonde successfully distracted Raven acted quickly. Soaring across the room, she closed the distance between her and her enemy, leapt into the air and delivered a swift kick right into the heart of Terra, knocking the wind from her lungs and sending her to the ground.

After taking a brief moment to gasp for breath, Terra quickly leapt back up to her feet, ready to reengage Raven. Once right side up, however, she found the girl strangely missing from view. There was only a second to ponder the disappearance before she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She quickly turned only to have a recently teleported Raven return her previous mocking slap with one of her own.

Her plan had backfired, as Terra now found anger swelling up in her chest.

Holding her cheek a freshly enraged Terra retreated several steps, her back facing the massive common room windows.

"You witch!" she seethed. "How dare you treat me this way after everything I've sacrificed. I saved the lives of everyone in this city."

"Only after terrorizing and enslaving them," answered Raven bluntly. "I'd say that makes you even."

Her eyes glowing yellow with power Terra viciously threw her arms up, raising her hands high above her head. From outside the windows there came a soft rumbling, then suddenly there arose three washing-machine-sized boulders up behind the giant sized glass. With a roar of exertion the blonde sent two of the masses hurdling forward. They shattered the window panes with a deafening crack, sending shards of glass scattering into the common room, and soared straight for a wide eyed Raven.

Reacting quickly Raven dove and rolled out of the way of the first boulder, letting it smash into the wall behind her, resulting in a large hole as well as a spray of wood and debris and a shower of dust. She then quickly threw a shield up around herself in time to deflect the second, forcing it to shatter to pieces. She climbed to her feet just as Terra sent the third and largest boulder shooting in her direction. Raising her hands she encompassed the chunk of earth in dark energy bringing its motion to a crawl and eventually a stand still.

There was no time to rest, however, as Terra kept up the pressure and the two women became locked in a stalemate. Each reached back into the deepest recesses of themselves and called forth as much power as she could, attempting to influence the boulder's movement in her favor. Eventually the battle of wills came to an end with Raven conjuring up a tentacle of energy slicing the boulder up the middle, dividing it in two and sending both pieces crashing into the walls on either side of her.

Still the battle continued without pause. No sooner was Raven out of danger than once again Terra was upon her, driving her backward with a flurry of punches and kicks. The empath wheezed in pain as a vicious knee strike found its way to her midsection.

Grabbing her viciously by the hair, Terra pulled the injured woman into her grasp and wrapped her arm around her neck, trapping her in a powerful chokehold. Desperately Raven grabbed at the blonde's wrist and forearm and pulled. She shoved herself backwards and drove Terra hard against the wall. The two tumbled to the floor, but still there was no loosening Terra's deadly grip.

"Give up," said Terra through gritted teeth. "I've beaten you once before I can do it again."

Despite the bleak situation, however, there was no quit to be found in the pale girl's body. With Terra on top of her and on the verge of blacking out, Raven quickly conjured her powers and sent a piece of debris from across the room (a splintered piece of lumber from one of the damaged walls) spinning into the small of Terra's back. Crying out in agony, the blonde woman's grip finally weakened. Finally experiencing some relief, Raven gripped Terra's arm and launched both of them up into the air and once again drove her hard into the wall. Terra gasped in pain and finally Raven was free.

With her head still spinning Raven took a few shaky steps forward before once again turning and facing her adversary.

Hands resting on their knees' and looking down at the floor, both girls took in deep lungfull's of life giving air; Raven massaging her throat as Terra clutched her chest.

Raven was the first to speak.

"This has to stop," she gasped, seeing the senselessness in the fight.

Still breathing heavy, Terra's eyes still burned with defiance.

"It'll stop when you tell me where I can find Beast Boy."

"What makes you think Beast Boy even wants to see you?"

"Because he already has seen me."

At this revelation, Raven's head snapped up and her eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

"We spoke yesterday afternoon."

It was at that moment that Terra looked up into the eyes of her rival. Seeing clear evidence of shock and surprise shining in the woman's eyes, she quickly realized something.

"He never told you, did he?" she said with a smirk.

Standing up straight Terra took a passive stance. She now knew exactly how to rattle Raven's cage while at the same time perhaps weaken whatever "bond" she and Beast Boy shared.

"It must have been fate running into each other like we did," she said with a devious smile. Placing her hands on her hips she casually took a few steps forward. "I asked him to meet me for a coffee and he was more than happy. There was so much catching up to do and he could hardly wait."

"You're lying," shot Raven suddenly, clenching her fists.

"It'd been so long since I'd seen him that I guess I may have been a little clingy," smirked Terra. "It's kind of embarrassing now that I think about it...the way I just leapt into his arms like that."

"Shut up."

"He didn't seem to mind though.

"Shut up!"

"He seemed to like it."

Raven's eyes grew a dark and terrifying blood red. Terra smirked.

"Should I tell you about the kiss?"

_(22)_

Beast Boy was the first to spot the broken windows. Panic and concern were the primary emotions coursing through his body as he and Cyborg finally arrived at Titan's tower. Cyborg's wrist link told them there had been a break in but nothing more. Knowing Raven was alone at the tower there was very little he could do to hide the fear he was feeling.

Practically leaping from the T-car's passenger seat he was ready to soar up and into the tower as fast as he could when suddenly a low rumbling was heard from somewhere on the other side of the tower. Moving quickly the two young men circled around the massive structure and quickly spotted the source of the disturbance.

Beast Boy felt shock overcome him at the sight of Terra and Raven trading blows back and forth across the rocky terrain. Soaring through the sky they battled, hurling massive chunks of earth as well as fists all the while crying out in pain and anger. Their appearances were haggard. Cuts and bruises as well as ragged clothing made up their persons.

"Woah," remarked Cyborg upon laying eyes on the battle. "Wait a minute...is that Terra?"

Beast Boy didn't take the time to respond. Transforming into a hawk he flew towards the fray as quickly as his wings could carry them. He had no idea what was going on, but he had to put an end to it no matter what it took. When he was finally in shouting distance he transformed back into human form.

"Raven, Terra, stop!" he shouted while running at full speed.

Raven was the only one to hear him, and this unfortunately would spell her downfall. As soon as her eyes left the fight to focus on him, that was when Terra creamed her with a vicious roundhouse kick to the head, sending her tumbling face first to the ground and knocking her semi-unconscious.

Looking to capitalize Terra deftly leapt on top of the empath and twisted her arm behind her back, eliciting a cry of agony from the downed woman. Sneering, she then summoned a football-sized rock into her grasp, but before she could inflict any more damage she suddenly felt herself being lifted by large and powerful hands. She was then roughly tossed away from the battle. Looking up she was able to now see a large green gorilla standing between her and Raven. Immediately her anger faded.

"Beast Boy," she cried. "I'm so glad you're here."

The angry gorilla scowled before transforming into an equally angry Beast Boy.

"Terra, what the hell are you doing?"

Not even waiting for an answer Beast Boy quickly went to Raven's side and brought her into his arms. She moaned softly as he gently cradled her head. He called her name, but her only response was a pained moan. At the sight of Raven so injured, he could feel an unbearable pain burning in his heart as well as an overwhelming sense of outrage.

"What did you do?" he shrieked at Terra.

"Beast Boy..I," Terra stuttered. Immediately the blonde was overwhelmed with regret, not so much for hurting Raven but more so that Beast Boy had found out about the fight. She may have despised Raven, but she never wanted to hurt Beast Boy. "This wasn't supposed to happen," the blonde said finally.

It was at that point that Cyborg's loud booming voice came shooting over head as he finally came within shouting distance.

"Hey," he called toward Terra, his eyes glaring. "Hold it right there."

The urge to run came fast.

Thinking quickly Terra threw a hand up into the air, causing a wall of stone to come shooting up from the ground, effectively putting a barrier between Cyborg and the rest of them. Turning back to Beast Boy who was still seeing to Raven, Terra offered one final sympathetic look before rising up into the air on the back of a large piece of earth and soaring back in the direction of the city.

No more than a second later Cyborg blasted his way through the stone wall, hot and ready for battle.

"Where'd she go?" he said aiming his arm cannon from left to right.

"She...got away," said Beast Boy sadly, still holding Raven.

In a few steps Cyborg was at Beast Boy's side, his face now showing concern as well for the fallen ally in the green man's arms.

"Come on, man," said Cyborg, placing a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Let's get her into medical."

Beast Boy nodded. Cyborg made a motion offering to carry the unconscious empath, but Beast Boy paid no heed and instead kept the girl firmly in his grasp as he turned and headed to the tower. He didn't care if Cyborg saw how worried or how protective he was of the woman in his arms. At that moment, all he wanted was to keep her close.

_(23)_

It wasn't long after they'd got Raven back to the tower that Nightwing and Starfire finally returned. Naturally both were deeply concerned for the empath's wellbeing. Fortunately it was determined that the injuries she'd sustained were nothing her healing powers couldn't take care of.

To say that Nightwing was livid would have been an understatement. As the leader of the team he felt an obligation to his teammates to make sure they were kept from harm, so he always took it personally whenever any of them became victims to serious injury. With ice cold determination he left the tower, intent on unearthing Terra and arresting her. Starfire was more than willing to accompany him, which left Cyborg to look after Raven.

As for Beast Boy no one bothered to ask why he decided to camp himself by Raven's bed instead of going after Terra. Considering his past relationship with the geomancer, they figured he was probably in a very emotional state at the moment and that it would be best if he stayed behind.

Sitting by Raven's bed gave Beast Boy a lot of time to think. His mind reeled with questions, most of which being: how could this have happened? He had always stood up for Terra. Always. From the very beginning. He had never believed for a moment that she was evil, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. It seemed that no matter how many chances she was given, no matter how many fresh starts, Terra would always find a way do harm.

"What are you doing here?"

Beast Boy's ears suddenly perked up. He was immediately pulled from his thoughts and his attention became fixed on Raven, who's eyes were now open.

"Rave," he gasped relieved. "Oh you're awake. I was so scared."

"What are you doing here?" the empath said again. "Someone might see you."

Beast Boy was confused for a moment before remembering that their relationship was still supposed to be a secret.

"Come on, Rave," he said with a nervous smile. "I think there are bigger things to worry about than the guys finding..."

"Where were you yesterday?"

Raven's question came quickly, cutting off Beast Boy mid sentence. Once again confusion found its way to the changeling's face as he stared down at the violet haired woman in the bed and realized her eyes were stone cold serious.

"What do you mean?"

"After we defeated Gizmo you took off. Nightwing said you were going to clear your head. Where did you go?"

Realization came. She had talked to Terra about yesterday.

"Raven," began Beast Boy. "I swear it was nothing."

"So you did meet with her."

"Yeah but it was no big deal."

"No big deal to lie and secretly meet an ex-girlfriend?" There was a brief pause as Raven's question hung thick in the air. "Tell me," she said finally. "Exactly how happy were you to see the little traitor again?"

Beast Boy cringed. Despite her words, Raven voice remained calm and collected without a hint of anger. But then that was what hurt him the most. He had spent so long trying to get her to open up to him, to show him what she was feeling. He had so desperately wanted to see her smiles and her tears, but now it seemed she had once again retreated back into herself. And it was pain to him.

"Raven I swear it's not what you think. Just let me explain."

Raven sighed.

"I knew this was going to happen," she said looking down.

"What?"

"I knew you were going to hurt me."

The words shocked Beast Boy to his core.

"Raven, please.."

"That's why I didn't want to tell anybody about us. I knew eventually you'd get sick of me. Making it so that no one knew would just make it easier to move on as if nothing ever happened."

Beast Boy could hardly believe his ears. He didn't want to believe it.

"But I'm not sick of you. I love you."

Taking hold of her hand he placed it against his chest, over his heart.

"Here," he said. "Use your powers, feel my emotions. When I say I love you I'm telling the truth."

For a moment there was silence. Eventually Beast Boy saw a blush spread slowly across Raven's cheeks and for a moment he thought he'd reached her, but then...

"People fall in and out of love all the time," she said. "It's natural."

Beast Boy's heart felt as if it were collapsing in on itself.

"No," he practically shouted as tears began peeking out the corners of his eyes. "Not this time. Not me. I can't stop loving you. It's impossible."

"Please Beast Boy," said Raven rolling onto her side and facing away from him. "Just leave me alone."

She hadn't called him Garfield. Once again, all he was to her was Beast Boy.

With tears running down his cheeks, he slowly stood and made his way to the exit. Leaving her alone. Just as she always wanted him to.


	7. Chapter 7

_(24)_

Never had the little island he called home ever felt so lonely.

Sitting on the shoreline, watching the rise and fall of the ocean waves, Beast Boy felt a dull ache in his chest and a sinking feeling like nausea in his stomach. The sun had gone down long ago and though his flesh was chilled by the cold breeze ripping across the rocky shore, still he felt no desire to go inside or warm himself, thinking perhaps it was better to just stay cold. For hours now he sat trying to come to terms with what had happened, and just when he started thinking he was getting better an image of Raven would enter his mind and he'd feel the tears nipping at his eyes all over again.

Not since his parents died had he felt pain like this.

He was just wiping his eyes clean for what must have been the dozenth time when, from behind him, there came the sound of someone calling his name. Turning slightly he looked over his shoulder to see Nightwing standing in the faint glow of the half moon.

"Hey," he answered after a moment. Briefly he considered asking the masked man what he wanted, but instead opted to remain silent, figuring he was going to tell him anyway. And he did.

A moment of silence passed between them. Finally Nightwing spoke again.

"How're you feeling?"

"Fine."

It was obvious to Beast Boy that Nightwing didn't believe him, but thankfully he made no move to pry. He simply nodded and walked until he was standing beside him on the rocks.

"We weren't able to find Terra," said the masked man bluntly. "We dug around, but she's kept an incredibly low profile."

Beast Boy remained silent. Of all the things he wanted to talk about at that moment, Terra certainly wasn't one of them. Unfortunately there was no way for Nightwing to know this, and he wasn't at all prepared to tell him why.

After a moment, Nightwing let out a deep sigh. Without waiting for Beast Boy to respond he continued.

"I mean she's always been kind of a mystery, hasn't she?" he said. "We never did learn much about her while she was with us. Not even her real name."

This time, Beast Boy found it in himself to give a response.

"She's always making things difficult," he said in a dry and flat tone.

Again Nightwing sighed as he slowly took a seat next to Beast Boy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know this must be hard for you. We all know how you feel about Terra..."

Beast Boy felt like rolling his eyes. Oh, the irony in that statement.

After a pause Nightwing continued: "I mean first she disappears for years and now suddenly she shows back up and..." He let the rest of his sentence trail off before starting again. "Listen, I know you're probably really conflicted right now, but this is very important. Years ago, when you saw Terra, you said she was going to school. Do you remember which one? If you do we could search the school records, find out her graduating class. Maybe find out her name or at least what name she's using."

For a moment Beast Boy sat, continuing to stare out into the black of the night sea. Eventually he turned to Nightwing and slowly shook his head.

"No," he said. "Sorry."

Again Nightwing nodded. He gave Beast Boy a firm and comforting pat on the shoulder, and told him it was okay before climbing back to his feet and making his way over the rocky terrain and back to the tower.

After Nightwing left for about a minute or so Beast Boy resumed his previous grieving. He sat in silence, staring at the ocean, wondering what he could possibly do with himself now the woman he loved was repelled by the very sight of him. It was about the time when he was finally giving serious thought to going inside and going to bed when suddenly he heard the sound of feet crunching gravel behind him. Initially he figured it was Nightwing again or perhaps Cyborg, but then he heard her speak.

"That was sweet."

Beast Boy's ears flickered and his head snapped up. Still in a sitting position he quickly spun around to find none other than Terra standing behind him, digging her toe in the dirt with a sad and nervous expression on her face. Finding himself at a complete loss for words, he simply stared in disbelief as she slowly crossed the short distance between them.

"Thanks for not telling," she added before taking a seat beside him.

Suddenly finding his voice Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. Quickly he turned away from Terra and returned his attention to the sea.

"Keep your thank yous. I didn't tell him anything because I honestly didn't remember."

Hurt spread across Terra's face, but still she managed to keep her composure. Now, even more so than before, she needed to speak with him. She needed to make him understand.

"Beast Boy, I need to talk to you," she said.

She had barely finished her sentence, however, when Beast Boy's voice rang sharply in her ears.

"I can't believe you'd come back here," he said, still refusing to look at her.

"What happened today wasn't my fault, I swear. It was all her."

"Raven doesn't start fights."

Unable to help herself Terra scoffed, "Oh, please, how would you even know that?"

Quick as lighting Beast Boy felt anger rise up inside him.

"Because I know her!" he snapped, finally fixing his intense gaze back on Terra.

"Why are you defending her?"

"I'm defending her because she'd do the same for me. Because regardless of how she used to treat me, Raven's always had my back. Good times or bad, she's never let me down. She's always been my friend."

There was a brief moment of silence as Terra struggled to find the right words. Eventually she reached out, attempting to grasp his hand

"But I'm your friend too, Beast Boy," she said.

Gently her fingers slid across his, seeking companionship. Unfortunately for her there was none to be found as Beast Boy swiftly pulled away. Terra's eyes shimmered with tears and she let out a tiny pained gasp as he once again turned away from her. She felt an overwhelming sense of dread as she watched him focus his attention on the patch of ground in front of him while taking in deep breath.

"You know all those times where I told you that I'd always be your friend and that I'd always be there for you? I meant it. I meant it then and I want to mean it now." He paused. "I want to like you Terra, but you keep giving me reasons not to."

Tears were rolling down Terra's cheeks. All she kept thinking to herself was he couldn't possibly be doing this again to her. He couldn't.

"Please," she sobbed. "I love you." Again she attempted to reach out to him, and again he pulled away.

"I love Raven," he answered climbing to his feet, looking like he had every intention to walk away.

Terra let out another painful gasp. She buried her head in her arms and wept as the man she loved once again reached into her chest, sank his claws deep into her heart, and viciously ripped the still beating organ from her body. There were times before, but never had she wanted to die so badly than at that very moment.

"But..."

Terra's head jerked up. The sound of this one word caused her sobbing to immediately cease as she yanked her attention away from the ground and back to the man standing beside her, the one who was now offering her his hand.

"I still care about you too."

Her eyes sparkled as she quickly accepted his hand in hers. She smiled and felt a gentle warmth well up inside her as his strong arms, gently helped her to her feet. He was saving her, just like she knew he would. For the first time since she'd initially seen him on the street, she felt the bright glow of hope overcome her. All at once she wanted to throw her arms around him, press her lips to his, kiss him as hard as she could. She wanted to hold him, to be held by him. To love him.

"I still care about you," said Beast Boy again. "So that's why I'm letting you go."

Terra swallowed nervously. Her breath quickened and she felt the uneasiness return to her stomach.

"What?"

"I won't tell Nightwing about seeing you here, but in return I want you to leave Jump City. I want you to go far away..." He paused and took a deep breath. "...and I don't want you ever coming back."

Terra felt as though she'd just been shot with a cannon. She lost the ability to breath and her legs were shaky.

"No," she finally managed to gasp. "Please don't."

Despite Terra's pleas it was obvious there was no changing Beast Boy's mind. His expression remained solemn as he gently released her hand before turning and beginning a slow walk back to the tower.

"Beast Boy," called Terra. Deep down she prayed for him to turn around, to look into her eyes. To see her one more time as the woman she really was, to be reminded of the times they'd shared, reminded of what they had once meant to each other. But still he walked.

And walked...

And walked...

And the more distance Beast Boy put between them, the more Terra was surprised to feel herself becoming incredibly angry. Her sobs slowed as deep hurt was accompanied by a strong sense of betrayal, the exact same feeling she'd felt all those years ago in the house of mirrors. All at once it felt as though the world around her was fading away, leaving just her and the man who had broken her heart yet again. Time slowed and now all she seemed to hear was the wretched mocking sound of his heartbeat.

Not even entirely sure of what she was doing Terra suddenly found herself calling forth her powers, conjuring a rock about the size of a fist into her hand. Holding the chunk of earth in the flat palm of her hand she glared at the back of unsuspecting changeling, still hearing the beating of his heart. Her eyes glowing yellow, she watched him continue to walk away, the rock shaking and dancing in her hand, begging to bring silence, itching to be set free, to shoot forward like a bullet.

Then it was over.

Suddenly the world was back and time once again resumed it's normal flow. Shaking her head sadly Terra forced the ground beneath her feet to rise up into the air. In a matter of seconds she was once again soaring back to the city. The rock was still clenched tightly in her fist.

_(25)_

It being so late, there weren't too many others occupying the other seats on the bus. Once she got close enough to the city, Terra quickly abandoned her stone transportation opting for a more subtle way home. She had never once let go of the rock in her hand. As she sat listening to the gentle hum of the engine, she turned the object over in her palm, shuffling it from left hand to right, thinking to herself.

An hour or so later she finally made it back to her apartment. From outside she could see that the lights were out, telling her Darryl had either already gone to bed or was once again staying out late with his "friends." After taking the elevator up to her floor, she walked down the hallway to her door, inserted her key, which she thankfully hadn't lost in the fight, and released the lock. After opening the door, she flicked on the lights and was surprised by what she found.

"It didn't go well did it?" said Ima, sitting casually on her living room sofa, a carton of leftover Chinese takeout from the fridge in her hand.

Although initially surprised to see Ima in her apartment, Terra was quick to get over it. Looking down at herself, she observed her ragged and torn clothes, her scrapes and cuts. She then looked back up at Ima and sarcastically replied, "How'd you guess?"

"I figured it wouldn't," replied Ima, stabbing a hunk of sweet and sour chicken with her fork, lifting it out of the cardboard container and popping it into her mouth. "I told you, T, people let you down. Even your Beast Boy."

Walking into the living space, Terra placed the rock in her hand on the coffee table and took a seat in the reclining chair to the left of the sofa.

"As always, you're a big help," she said, the same sarcasm from before still in her voice.

As Ima chewed her food her eyes gravitated to the rock on the table.

"What's that?" she asked, gesturing with her fork.

"A souvenir," replied Terra flatly.

For a moment the two of them simply sat in silence, Terra stewing, Ima gobbling down the last remnants of the fried rice, until finally Terra found it in her to speak. Anxiously chewing her thumb nail and without turning her head to face Ima, she opened up. Like therapy, she told Ima everything that had happened.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Ima once Terra had finished. "You going to leave?"

"I don't know. I guess," answered Terra. "I mean there's really no point in staying anyway. He's already made up his mind. Raven...that snooty little bitch. He loves her." Terra could feel the tears starting to come again as shook her head, attempting to deny her own confession. "He loves her and not me."

For another moment or two silence once again filled the room. Terra wasn't entirely sure what she expected Ima to say, but when the brown haired girl finally did speak, what she did say took her completely by surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"Are you sure he really loves her?"

Terra's eyes narrowed slightly in irritation and disbelief.

"Of course I'm sure," she shot bitterly. "He told me so himself, right before he said he never wanted to see me again."

Ima shrugged.

"I don't know," she said her tone reflecting her suspicion. "I mean didn't you say that Raven girl's powers have to do with emotions? And doesn't she do mind stuff too?

Not quite seeing what her friend was getting at, Terra slowly nodded her head and then answered with a, "Yeah, so?"

"It just seems to me that maybe she might be, you know, manipulating Beastie Boy into loving her. Maybe he doesn't love her at all. Maybe he only thinks he does."

As if a switch had been pulled, as if the curtains had just been thrown, all of a sudden Terra felt as if she'd just found herself face to face with unmitigated truth. Her eyes snapped open. She jumped to her feet. Her mind drifted to thoughts of Raven: an evil witch preying on a helpless young man, perverting and distorting his true feelings the way only she could. It was the perfect explanation. And it stirred up something new deep inside her, something she'd never known before. Turning she walked the short distance from the living room area to the window.

As Terra's brain buzzed with new thoughts, there suddenly came the sound of the door lock clicking and the front door creaking open. She heard the staggering footsteps of Darryl as he shambled into the apartment and tossed his keys on the kitchen table, and once again the smell of alcohol and perfume found its way to her nostrils.

"What are you still doing up?" he slurred.

Terra didn't bother answering, rather she remained silent as she heard the sound of him belching accompanied by that of the refrigerator door popping open, then the clanging of beer bottles and the snap of a bottle opener.

"There's a message for you on the answering machine from work," grumbled Darryl. "You're fired." He chuckled. "Good job, moron. You couldn't even hold down a waitressing job."

The fact that she'd been fired was no surprise to Terra. In addition to the hour long break she took the day before, she also hadn't even bothered going in that day. At this point, however, she was far beyond the point of caring.

As the drunkard started rooting around in the cabinets for something to eat, Terra's mind strained to comprehend her current situation. It wasn't fair that this is how her life was. She'd struggled her whole life against hatred and fear, against her powers and against herself, and yet she had absolutely nothing to show for it. Certainly she'd made some bad decisions, but she didn't deserve this. She had been a hero once. Wasn't she entitled to a little happiness?

Suddenly Terra felt a pair of soft feminine hands on her shoulders and she heard a voice whispering in her ear.

"You don't find happiness," said Ima softly. "You make it."

Terra breathed deep as she felt her friends hands slide from her shoulders. For a few moments she simply stood, continuing to stare out the window. Her thoughts drifted to Beast Boy, to Raven, to Darryl, to Ima. At that moment she could once again feel the bold new sensation running through her body, deep and powerful. It was something not quite like anger, but rather a kind of icy cold determination. It reinvigorated her muscles and filled her with a sense of purpose. Suddenly everything became so clear.

Turning away from the window she set her eyes upon the man in front of her. This horrible excuse for a human being. This obstacle in her path.

"I'm sick of this," she suddenly found herself saying out loud.

"Huh?" said Darryl from across the room, not looking up from the hot rod magazine in his hands.

As it turns out he would have no time to say anything else as with little more than a thought Terra sent the rock sitting on the coffee table hurdling through the air. Like a projectile it cleared the kitchen table and deftly cracked Darryl in the mouth, knocking him backwards out of his chair and onto the floor.

Casually, Terra strolled across the carpet. From the kitchen she heard the sounds of coughing and sputtering as Darryl rocked back and forth on the floor, holding his wounded mouth, blood running between his fingers.

"The fuck was that?" he managed to cry out as he gagged and spat a few loosened teeth. "The fuck did you do?"

"I'm sorry Darryl," said Terra. Despite her words, her tone was far from apologetic. "But I deserve better than you." In a nanosecond the rock zipped to Terra's side, hovering just above the downed Darryl's head. "I'm afraid it's over between us."

Panic rising in his chest, Darryl was barely able to roll out of harm's way as the deadly chunk of earth shot for his head and instead collided with the kitchen floor. Taking in several large and terrified gasps he crawled on his hands and knees across the floor, his only goal to get as far away as possible. His escape was slowed, however; pain suddenly shot through the back of his knee as the rock once again crashed sharply into his flesh. He yelped in agony as another bullet like sting burned the middle of his black as well as his right shoulder blade. Over and over, all across his body, bloody welts began to appear as he was mercilessly pelted again and again by the swift and deadly object.

In desperation he finally managed to climb to his feet, but no sooner did he make his turn for the door, when suddenly the rock zipped in front of him. As the object hovered in his path his attention turned to Terra, still standing by the kitchen table, watching the whole ordeal with cold indifferent eyes. With pleading eyes, he opened his mouth with every intention of begging for mercy. Before he could utter one word, however, the rock attacked. Shooting forward at an unbelievable speed, the object collided viciously with the young man's throat, crushing his trachea. Immediately, his hand went to the wounded area. His eyes bugged out as blood began filling his mouth, dribbling down his lips. Grasping wildly, his hands searched for something sturdy to keep his balance, but, finding nothing, he instead tumbled to the floor.

In the same casual manner as before, Terra calmly approached the re-fallen Darryl as he lay on the ground struggling for breath. She once again stood over him, the rock once again taking position alongside her, hovering over the man's head.

"Sorry, Darryl," she said again. "It's not you. It's me."

Then the rock fell.

_(26)_

_An hour later._

"You're not taking anything else?" asked Ima.

"No," said Terra.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

There was a pause.

"If I'm going to rescue Beast Boy I'm going to need help."

"You're asking...?"

"I'm asking."

Ima smirked.

"Sure, why not?" she said. "After all what are friends for?"


	8. Chapter 8

_(27)_

Grinding his top front teeth ever so slightly into his bottom fronts, Gizmo let a small grunt of frustration work its way up from his throat as he sat stewing in his cell. Before him a wide assortment of red, green, yellow, blue, black, grey and brown plastic blocks (A cheap Lego Knockoff) lay sprawled out on the table like the way you think of an infestation of thick ugly insects, scattered and without order. He ran his tongue against the back of his teeth as his stubby fingers fiddled and tinkered with the bricks, connecting piece to piece to piece. Completely absorbed with the task before him, he sat, oblivious to the world around him. Grey block to grey block. Green to red. Blue to blue. In slow clunky progression, the pieces began to take shape.

Though he was embittered to be reduced to such limitations, even now he still viewed himself an artist. Like a writer, his every movement a sentence; the small clicking noise as each brick snapped into place served as the period. Every finished work was a masterpiece.

After an hour or so of silent uninterrupted toiling Gizmo finally brought his hands to rest on the table as he slouched in his chair, his work now complete. He sighed and let his beady eyes drift over the now finished structure. A small multicolored plastic house about a foot in height and a foot and a half in length now stood before him, complete with a front and back porch. Gently he began rotating it a full 360 degrees on the table, pushing it ever so slightly with his finger tips until he got a clear look at all sides. Once the side from which he'd initially started came back into view he let out another small sigh.

"F-fuh-fuh-finished," he stuttered aloud to no one in particular.

After a mere ten seconds or so of admiring his work, he then slowly brought the brightly colored house into his hands. Carefully, gingerly he handled it like a priceless vase, a fragile antique. He then paused for only a moment before swiftly raising the structure above his head and smashing it on the concrete floor of his prison cell, returning it yet again to the rainbow colored mess it had once been. Sighing he reached his hand into the bright blue plastic bucket beside him, fished out another handful of assorted pieces and started again. Connecting a blue block to a red he again gritted his teeth as the feeling he'd been trying to suppress ever since his capture came swelling up inside of him once again.

It hadn't even been 48 hours since his embarrassing capture at the hands of the Titan's and his return to Jump City Correctional, and already The Fever had caught up to him.

Gizmo had never had the most patience in the world; he had known this even before his accident, but now his capacity for equanimity while in the confines of this bleak, bland and isolating environment was all but non-existent. These days it never took long- really just a matter of hours -before he'd start feeling the buzzing in his head and an overwhelming sensation of the most crippling apprehension.

The Fever.

He called it "The Fever." It was what had always driven his scientific exploits, what drove him to build and create, to be an engineer. It had always been what made him great.

The Fever.

It was the power of God.

Few people knew the truth such as he did. Power was not in biceps and stomach crunches. Real power was not super speed, flight or the ability to move planets. No, the power of the cosmos lay within the limitless potential of the mind as well as the ability and the will to use ones hands (No matter how small they may be) to create what was until then uncreatable.

This was the power of God. But just like with any great power, if not used carefully, the consequences can be swift and most severe.

Back before the accident, The Fever was Gizmo's weapon of choice. He wielded it like a knight wields his broadsword. He was its master. It existed only to serve him, to be drawn from its sheath when and only when it was required, and then, once it's purpose had been fulfilled, returned to whence it came until called upon again.

That was the way it used to be. But ever since the accident in his lab, since the faulty wiring and the massive jolt to his system, things were different. Just like the machine that evolves beyond its programming, beyond the need for human control, The Fever had changed. The power of The Fever had grown far too big for its sheath in much too short a time span. Gizmo now found himself no longer its master, but its puppet. It swelled in his head, impatient, pushing against the back of his eyes. It gnarled his hands and poisoned his body. His drive now drove him, and resisting was all but impossible. Eventually Gizmo learned that the only way to satiate it, the only way to grant him any kind of release from the constant nagging, was to do as it said. To keep busy. He needed to use his hands. He needed to build.

Always keep busy. Keep building.

Suddenly Gizmo's entire life became about building bigger and better machines and bigger and better weaponry in order to steal money to buy supplies to build even bigger and better machines and even bigger and better weaponry. A never ending cycle. Demanded of him by The Fever. Forced upon him without his consent.

Of course no one understood this. The doctors claimed to, but Gizmo could see it in their eyes they didn't. They'd sit, fat asses pressed into plush seat cushions, watching as he built rickety towers out of children's building blocks, and pretend to understand why when he stuttered and stammered that it was the will of The Fever that made it near impossible for him to ever stop building. Every miserable one of them always nodding their heads, "I see."

And naturally, as bad as the doctors were, the guards were even worse. Always Gizmo would hear them snickering outside his jail cell, laughing at his diminutive stature and his bald head. Nudging elbows into ribs, pointing and chuckling at the "over grown baby sitting in his room and playing with his toys."

Ignorant swine.

None of them had ever truly tested the limits of their means to create. How could they possible understand such a powerful force as The Fever?

Snapping together two grey blocks to two black ones he took a deep breath as he felt another wave of desperation brought on by The Fever retreat back into oblivion. It had been several hours since the sun had gone down and even longer since he'd first started working, but still he was yet to feel tired. All he could hope for was that exhaustion would soon set in and sleep would overcome him, giving him a small but greatly needed respite.

However, before sleep could claim him, there suddenly came a low rumbling noise. It started quiet, almost non-existent, but soon began building.

Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, his new project was temporarily forgotten as Gizmo raised his head. Earthquake was the first thought that came to mind, but before he could voice any kind of alarm or even stand, there suddenly came a deafening sound, like that of sharply grinding concrete, from behind him. Whirling around he was shocked to find a long black crack stretching the full length of the cement wall of his prison cell, just below the ceiling. Standing up quickly, he took a step back as another long crack appeared, then another and another; each new one connecting to the previous ones to form four perfect ninety degree angles. Clouds of cement dust filled the prison as the recently cut square of cement pulled away from the prison wall, introducing a huge freedom granting hole to the previously inescapable room.

Despite being completely dumbfounded by the sudden turn of events, Gizmo was quick to overcome his shock. Whatever the reason, he had suddenly been granted an opportunity to escape the torture of captivity, the cruel prodding of guards and incessant, rage inducing yammering of do-gooder doctors; not to mention, the opportunity to potentially regain access to the means, the machines and equipment necessary, to battle The Fever proper. Certainly he would have been a fool to waste a chance such as this.

Therefore he did not.

Feeling a sudden adrenalin surge wash over him, Gizmo quickly mounted the newly formed ledge of his prison cell. The drop to the ground was small, and he was quick to take to the air, leaping down to the hard and dusty gravel of the courtyard before scrambling back to his feet and breaking out into a full on sprint.

Halfway across the courtyard, the sharp wail of the facility alarm began blaring through the darkness. The sound of guards voices and the barking of dogs soon accompanied the alarm just as the spotlights snapped on and began combing the courtyard as well as the surrounding areas in a frantic search for escapees.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Gizmo looked over his shoulder in time to see a flood of guards come pouring out of the hole in his prison cell, weapons drawn. In full desperation mode, he made no attempt to either slow his run or hide his escape, rather he continued to sprint head long for the eight foot high metal fence of the facility. He of course saw no practical way of penetrating the barrier (The razor wire at the top made climbing over not an option) but still he ran. He ran because he'd sooner face the threat of angry guards, snarling dogs, and raw and bloody hands than return to the isolation of his cell.

Feet clopping against the dirt Gizmo sprinted as hard and as fast as his small legs could carry him, all the while praying for a means to escape, hoping that inspiration would strike or that perhaps the strange phenomenon that initially caused his prison wall to collapse would once again step in and save him from his persecutors.

As luck would have it, that night fate once again smiled upon him.

Just as Gizmo was in spitting distance of the fence, suddenly the ground beneath him began to quake. Shaken he halted his run and tumbled forward landing on his hands and knees. He was ready to leap back up to his feet when suddenly a strange sensation came over him. Out of nowhere his stomach lurched and his body felt as though it had temporarily become heavier. A cool breeze from the night sky above him began kissing the back of his bald head, and it was then that he realized the ground on which he knelt was no longer connected to the rest of the Earth. To his shock he now found himself hurdling through the night sky, his vessel nothing more than the ground itself, a oval section of earth which he now rode upon like a sled. Hands gripping the edge, he peered over the side, immediately caught up in the rapidly shifting view of the ground below.

It was mere seconds later that he felt the speed of the unnatural vehicle slowing. Soon it came to a complete stop only to quickly change directions a moment later. The overwhelmed genius now found himself being propelled skyward. Casting his eyes to the heavens, he quickly made out a second chunk of ground waiting patiently several yards above him; his ascent slowed as he approached. As he got closer he soon saw a dark figure occupying the floating space before him, and as the he got closer still he was soon able to make out the details enough for his brain to register an identity.

He'd never actually met her in person, but he'd heard stories. Oh how he'd heard stories.

As his transport became level with hers he stared into her icy blue eyes as she calmly stood with her hands resting comfortably behind her back; her expression was solemn and steadfast, that of an unwavering professional.

"Gizmo," she spoke. "I have a proposition for you."

_(28)_

Gizmo eyed Terra suspiciously as they made their way deep, deep into the dark and cavernous chamber, the massive cargo elevator upon which they rode humming loudly, sounding much akin to a terrible and angry beast awakening from its slumber.

Not long after their initial meeting, hovering in the cold still of the night sky, did the two elect to continue their conversation someplace more secluded. Without hesitation Terra announced that she already had somewhere in mind and in a matter of seconds they were once again soaring through the darkness far beyond the reach of the city lights.

As they traveled Gizmo refused to take his eyes off of the blonde geomancer. His frazzled mind buzzed with broken and distorted thoughts, most of which continuously crossed the line back and forth between reason and absolute lunacy, all of them regarding whether or not to trust the blonde which stood so calm on the floating boulder to his left. In the end the only thing he was sure of was that he wasn't sure of anything. It had, after all, never truly been made clear to him exactly what side Terra was on. The law? The criminals? Or perhaps her own. Regardless of her position, he was naturally hesitant to make any sort of agreement with the earth mover.

Any suspicions he had, however, would soon be thrust aside.

As the elevator grinded to a halt, Terra stepped out onto the massive floor of the chamber and began her proposal.

"In exchange for breaking you out," said the blonde, "I'm going to need you to build me something."

At the word "build" Gizmo's ears perked and his all but shattered mind began buzzing with activity, dreaming of all the possibilities. Despite his excitement, though, he still attempted a level of calm.

"B-buh, build, huh?" he stammered. "Buh-buh build w-w-with what-t eh-eh-exactly?"

Giving Gizmo a serious glance Terra began crossing the floor of the dark, mysterious chamber. Automated lights flickered on above her as she walked, cutting a swath through the darkness and illuminating her path until eventually she came to stop in front of what looked to be a giant computer system.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll provide everything you need."

A few swift clicks of the keyboard and suddenly there was not only light on the pathway, but everywhere. Light flooded the dark chamber, bringing clarity to the size and scope of the room as well as one other important detail that Gizmo found most enthralling. That being that he now knew exactly where he was.

Immediately Gizmo's previous thoughts of caution were consumed, disappearing into nothingness. One look at the technological wonders, the various battle suits and computer systems that surrounded him was all it took to tell him what he now held in his grasp: the means to battle The Fever, perhaps entirely. For so long he'd dreamed of the opportunity to work with such technology and now here it was dangling just in front of him.

Without even offering one word of resistance Gizmo acceded implicitly and completely. The Fever, after all, demanded it.

_(29)_

Terra was conflicted. More than conflicted, she was confused.

It had only been a few hours and already Gizmo was hard at work. With the frazzled genius busy, she was given ample time to sit back and really take in all that she had done as well as everything she was going to do. All of it according to Ima's plan, according to Ima's words. All of it not making as much sense as she'd initially thought. As Terra sat contemplating her past and future actions, she soon heard a familiar voice ringing in her head.

"You're troubled," said Ima, taking a seat beside her.

"I'm having some doubts," answered Terra flatly.

For a brief moment, Gizmo looked up from his work, his eyes drifting across the open space to where Terra and Ima sat side by side staring at him. After a moment of watching them, he shrugged his shoulders, retrieved his soldering gun and returned to work.

"About...?" said Ima once Gizmo was once again occupied.

"The plan," said Terra.

"Specifically..."

Terra paused, not entirely sure of the right words to continue.

"The permanence of it," she said finally.

At that Ima began laughing. That in itself was a most unusual sound. Ima would smirk, she'd crack wise and mouth off, but in all the time Terra had known her not once had she ever heard the brunette offer so much as a giggle. It was strange and somehow also very unnerving.

"That's rich," said Ima once she'd gotten her fill. "Coming from someone who just put an extra hole in her ex's head."

This gave Terra pause but only very briefly.

"Darryl was garbage," she said after a breath. "He deserved what he got and he won't be missed by me or anybody else. But this..."

"What?" said Ima.

"I'm just not so sure anymore..."

"You're saying you don't think Raven's your enemy?"

Unlike the previous statement, this sentence all but stopped Terra completely. Gently biting the inside of her lips, she gazed down at the floor.

Ima allowed her face to drift downward parallel to Terra's as she attempted to once again put herself in the blonde girl's line of sight.

"You don't want to save Beast Boy?" she added.

"I do want to save him, but..." There was a break in Terra's answer as she raised her eyes up from the floor. Any confidence that she'd once had for her actions was now almost entirely gone. Pleadingly she looked to Ima. "What if he doesn't need saving? What if I'm...what if we're wrong?"

Ima expression became serious. The smile faded from her lips and she stared long and hard into Terra's eyes.

"Do you really believe that?"

For some reason unknown to her, this particular question struck a nerve with Terra.

"I don't know," she said sharply after breathing a loud and exasperated sigh.

At Terra's sudden outburst, Gizmo again looked up from his work to she and Ima, and once again they merely sat staring at him until he again turned away.

"I don't know," Terra said again, this time softer than before.

There was a moment of silence as the two girls sat staring out across the room, watching Gizmo work on his assignment. For about a minute the two sat; the only sound between them was that of their slow and steady breathing, in and out in total unison.

Ima was the first to speak.

"T, look at me."

Slowly, Terra did as she was told.

"Raven was the one who escalated this, not you."

"I don't-"

"You know deep down that this is the right thing to do."

"I-"

"Beast Boy needs your help."

For a moment Terra was silent, still as conflicted inside as she'd ever been.

Talking the Ima did not provide the comfort it once did. For all the insight the brown haired girl provided, more and more speaking with her seemed to become much akin to being in a dense fog. Dark and obstructing. Only outlines could be made out in the roiling mass, only half truths and partial realizations. Each step was made out of faith. And it was near impossible to tell from which direction the voices were coming. All there was to do was trust.

Briefly Terra thought back to the last time she'd felt this way talking to Ima. That being when she had betrayed the Titans.

"Terra," said Ima, pulling Terra out of her thoughts. "Beast Boy needs your help."

Staring at Ima Terra felt the fog swirl up around her. It wafted in front of her face, obscuring her view of the brunette across from her. All she could see was an outline. All she could make out was a small amount of what made up fact and fiction.

"Beast Boy..." said Terra slowly.

The fog still rising up around her, Terra closed her eyes.

"...needs my help."

And with that, she took a deep breath, and with only minor trepidation, stepped forward into the ever thickening shroud.


	9. Chapter 9

_(30)_

Raven sighed as she calmly grasped a page corner in her book and gently flicked it aside, rolling it over till the opposite side showed. Her eyes blurred as they shot to the paragraph at the top of the page and began reading, and yet again she attempted to process the information laid out before her. She had been reading for several hours now and for the life of her she didn't know why. If asked pointblank what the book in her hands was about she would have no answer. If asked what had happened so far in the story she would only be able to stare dumbfounded with her mouth agape. If asked if she knew any of the characters names she'd have no recourse other than to shake her head and shrug her shoulders. She didn't know. Even though she'd been sitting in her room for close to two hours her brain had failed to absorb anything that she had read. It was after all far, far too preoccupied with present matters to be concerned with anything else.

To start again, it was hard to say exactly how Raven was feeling. With her breath coming at a long and even pacing she sat, book in hand, cross-legged hovering just above the mattress of her bed; her face placid and her posture perfectly static. For her fellow Titans and for all the world she appeared as the picture of calm and serenity. And yet on the inside she felt nothing but a burning and nauseating conflict.

It had been about four days since her violent encounter with Terra (Terra, the girl whose name still tasted like battery acid on her tongue) and though her wounds from the battle had healed still there was pain. It had been four days since she'd turned Beast Boy away from her and still that one moment where he'd begged her to read his emotions had not left her conscious mind. She was conflicted, and all her once helpful meditation seemed to do now was give her ample time to sit and dwell on her situation; to feel crestfallen and alone, angry and, for some reason that she couldn't quite grasp, guilty as well.

No, that wasn't true. She knew why she felt guilty.

She was after all an empath. And ever since the incident there had been a new sensation that had taken up what seemed to be permanent residence in the tower: heartache. She could feel it as clear as day emanating from Beast Boy's bedroom, a painful sorrow that translated to a dull ache and burning sensation in her stomach. On more than one occasion she could sense it right outside her door and she could imagine Beast Boy standing there, poised, trying to will himself to knock on her door before another swell of the horrible emotion would drive him away, back into the hiding place of his room. This terrible feeling burned and festered in Raven's conscience like an infection if for only one reason. She knew that she was the cause.

Deep, deep through the savage pain of his heartache, she could feel it. Deep down, she could still feel his love for her, shining brightly like a noonday sun, calling out to her. She knew this just as well as she knew she wanted nothing more than to go to him, to teleport into his room the way she used to, take him into her arms and comfort him; to hold him close and take in that incredible feeling of his love once again; that perfect blissful sensation that was his love for her.

She had been scared to give him her heart. Stupid girl. She never even realized she already had.

But still she held firm. She buried her desire and remained in her room. She wanted to see him; she wanted to forgive him, but there was one nagging thought that kept her at bay: she wasn't sure if she should. She still felt hurt. She still felt betrayed. She knew that Terra had more likely than not embellished her encounter with Beast Boy, she admitted that. But still, the fact that Beast Boy had said nothing of it ate away at her. An omission of truth is still a lie. Furthermore she wondered: what if the same thing happened again, worse than before? How many times was she going to be hurt, unintentionally or otherwise?

Perhaps she was overreacting. Perhaps not. Or was she?

This indefinite moment of indecision had been her life for the past four days.

As Raven stared dimly at the mass of nonsensical words in her book she found she wanted nothing more than to just flee, to escape the conflicting harshness of her situation, and yet at the same time she felt what she needed more than anything else was someone to talk to. She hesitated confronting any of the other Titans, however, and eventually this conflict of interests drew her to only one conclusion. She was tired of waffling back and forth between longing for him and hating him. She was tired of this terrible feeling inside her. She needed peace.

With another deep sigh, Raven swiftly sandwiched the two ends of the book cover together over the pages, closing it with an audible thooping noise. Bookmarking her place would have been moot at this point therefore she didn't bother. Calmly she levitated herself forward until the carpeted floor of her bedroom was beneath her. She then stepped down, bringing her feet to the floor gently as if removing herself from an invisible ledge. With a slow and steady progression of paces she crossed the distance from her bed to her bookshelf and returned the book to itself rightful place. She then made her way to her dresser.

As Raven approached she could already see it. The object, sleek and smooth, stared up at her, reflecting her stoic expression in its clean, unblemished face. Gripping the handle, she raised the object so that it was eye level. For several moments she stared long and hard at its reflective surface, letting her mind relax and her muscles go loose. Finally, with herself prepared, she looked deep into the object and spoke.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

There was a brilliant flash of light and then...

"Nevermore."

_(31)_

The hot dessert sun shone down brightly on the back of her neck as she walked on, something unknown willing her forward, down the cracked and burning pavement of the highway which stretched long and straight for miles like a black river, dividing the desert sand in two. Raising the back of her hand she wiped away a spackle of sweat which beaded up on her forehead like raindrops on a window pane. Finding it way too hot for her full uniform she decided to do away with the bulk of it, undoing the clasp of her cloak and letting it fall to the road. Now feeling slightly better, she continued her march down the endless unforgiving highway, in search of a destination she wasn't sure existed.

In truth there was no highway, no scorching desert sun, no sweat cascading down her brow. But her mind told her there was. And that's all it ever takes sometimes to make something real.

It was sometimes like this.

Entering the portal to Nevermore didn't always yield the same results. Most of the time, when Raven's emotions were in proper balance, Nevermore would be the picture of structure and order; every emotion where it should be, properly sectioned off from the others in a landscape of its own choosing; visiting them would be just a matter of simply locating the proper entrance. There were times, however, during moments of great emotional stress, where it was like it was now. Not always a desert, but rather always something dangerous.

And as always there was only one way to get things back to normal:

Peace.

In order to bring peace to her mind, Raven needed to venture deep within herself. She needed to brave the dangers of self realization in search of truth and calm. It was second nature to her; peace of mind is only equal to peace of self.

Panting heavily Raven ventured onward. Her blue boots scrapped against the black top, collecting dust, dirt and assorted scuffs. Minutes ticked by. Still feeling too hot, she tore her leotard further, carefully ripping the sleeves from the body as well as the middle section from her sweat soaked back and stomach, making a tattered two piece for herself. She continued to walk as more time slowly ticked by.

And then she heard it; it was the start of the visions and the first sign of her salvation.

Casually kicking a stray rock to the side of the highway, Raven knew her will was beginning to waver, and she wondered if she indeed had the strength within her to continue. It was at that very moment that she suddenly heard the sounds of sobbing. Though quiet it still echoed across the barren wasteland, it's volume otherworldly in nature as it seemed to fill the entire landscape. Still walking Raven struggled to locate the source of the noise, but there was no time as suddenly it was right beside her.

Casting her eyes to her right, Raven quickly spotted it.

Sitting just to the side of the stretching black top, resting in the coarse dessert sand, it sat: a full sized bed completely made up with bright red and pink covers, violet and red heart shaped pillows resting on top. It was here, with her face buried deep into the plush embrace of the pillows, that the young girl lay. Facing away from the desert road, toward the rippling air of the desert landscape, a violet haired girl lay, her shoulders heaving with each sob, her bright purple cloak wrapped around her like a blanket despite the sweltering heat. As she rolled on the mattress, shifting from one shoulder to the other, she remained completely oblivious to Raven's voyeurism.

As Raven stared down at the girl, this vision of herself and a representation of her love, she took notice of an object clutched tightly to her chest like a teddy bear. Moving closer, she soon identified it as a picture frame and though she was unable to see the picture it housed, it was easily recognizable as the one Beast Boy kept by his bed: the one of he and her embracing one another, smiling. Swallowing dryly, Raven watched as the bed simply vanished into nothingness before turning and continuing her march down the highway

One by one her emotions came to pass; each one offered to her, without words, a certain amount of insight. A pink clad emotion, sat gently swaying back and forth in the single canvass seat of a lonely swing set. Her normally smiling face was frozen in an expression dull disinterest as her feet halfheartedly kicked at the desert sand. Another emotion clad in grey peered out at her from behind a several rocks, sneaking glances at her but always disappearing from sight any time Raven turned to catch a glimpse.

One by one they would appear to her and one by one they would then vanish.

Raven's steps continued to become more and more unsure as she walked on, struggling to will herself forward and fight off the symptoms of dehydration. After so much time traveling in the heat of the watchful desert sun, it then came as a surprise to her to suddenly feel a cool breeze begin working its way around her body.

Then abruptly and without indication that it would, the cracked and battered highway that she walked upon ended. Like a finger snap, Raven looked down at her traveling feet and suddenly realized she was now trudging through the compacted sand and gravel of the desert. Bringing her feet to a stop, she raised her eyes and began scanning her surroundings. She to admit, though she'd witnessed many things while exploring the deep recesses of her mind, she was still somewhat surprised by what she saw next.

There sitting in front of her, with arms crossed over knees and sad teary eyes looking straight ahead was another version of herself. This one however was far different than the others. Certainly she looked like the others. Her skin was pale and her hair was violet and she was clad in a long cloak (In this case being sky blue) but what really set this particular vision apart was its size.

Stretching to the bright blue sky, as tall as the desert plateaus that surrounded her sat a Raven of epic proportions: an empath of incredible size. Her face was that of pure sorrow, tears the length and size of subway trains stretched down the full length of her gigantic cheeks before breaking off into droplets. Every single one of these oversized tears raced through the air, falling like cars from the sky. They exploded against the ground in a torrent of water that cut a swath through the desert landscape, forming a massive river that stretched on for miles, ending somewhere off on the horizon, far from sight.

At the sight of the flowing water, Raven swallowed, tasting the prickly dryness of her mouth as the saliva struggled its way down her parched throat. She began making her way towards the river. With each shaky step she took, more and more the scenery around her began to change. As if watching a tape on fast forward, plant life began suddenly springing from the dry desert bed, growing and blooming. Lush green grass shot up from the ground, so did patches of wildflowers and tall, magnificent trees. With every step she took, life came back to the once lifeless desert.

Upon finally reaching the river's edge, Raven fell to her knees and clumsily threw her face deep into the rippling water, taking pleasure in the feeling of the cool liquid as it washed away the sweat and dirt. After coming up for breath she whipped her sopping wet hair to the back of her head and began shoveling spoonfuls of water into her mouth using her palm. Greedily she drank, over and over, sucking down more and more of the wonderful liquid, getting more than her fill as she nursed her pained insides back to health. When finally satisfied she stood, took several steps back away from the river and sat down in the soft damp grass, leaning back on her rear and resting on her hands.

Closing her eyes, Raven took several deep breaths as she felt her body regulating itself once more. Finally after a minute or so, when her breathing once again returned to normal, she slowly cracked her eyes open to find that she was no longer alone.

Hovering above the river, her legs crossed in the lotus position, sat another vision, a young violet haired girl wearing a brown cloak. Her eyes were closed and the look she wore on her face was that of someone at total peace.

Climbing to her feet, Raven once again approached the river. She said nothing, only looked upon the girl with great interest. As she got closer, she saw the girl, without opening her eyes, calmly raise a finger in the air and gesture to the flowing water beneath her. Instinctively, Raven found herself following the emotions silent command as her gaze drifted downward. At first she saw nothing, only the rippling and bubbling of the river as it raced over and around the rocky bottom. As she looked closer, however; getting down on her hands and knees, shapes began to take form and the movement of the water slowly became like the movement of human figures. Figures she recognized. What she saw reflected the in the rippling water of the river were memories of time passed, but, more specifically, they were memories of him.

Images of childish barbs and insults flashed before her eyes, eventually giving way to more polite exchanges coupled with side long glances and nervous smiles. The sight of seemingly inconsequential objects triggered memories of crucial events in her life. An innocent cup of tea bathed in the dim glow of a single overhead light brought forth images of a nighttime conversation shared. She remembered a terrible nightmare, seeking comfort in a cup of tea and finding it instead in the kind words and warm toothy smile of what was until then only a teammate. Images of clumsy handholding and nervous embraces followed. A gift of blue roses and quaint sized heart shaped boxes filled with assorted chocolates: a Valentine's day she had no interest in celebrating, but one that he insisted upon. She remembered smiling to herself at how stubborn he was as she reluctantly accepted his offering. She remembered a picture opportunity and the gentle warmth she felt inside as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek. So unlike her and yet it brought such comfort.

As the images continued, more and more Raven felt a wonderful feeling swelling up inside her. Warm and comforting, it spread throughout her body as it felt like a great truth had just been bestowed upon her. When the figures in the river finally faded away, back into the swift movement of the water, she once again climbed to her feet. Just like the others before her she found the brown cloaked girl gone. With the images seen still flashing before her eyes, she stood in silence for a few moments, completely at peace, simply listening to the pattering of the river.

To her shock, however, there suddenly came the sound of movement in the brush behind her. Whirling around her eyes widened in surprise as a new vision filled her sight. This one however was not an emotion. With great confusion, Raven found herself staring into the piercing blue eyes of none other than Terra.

Remaining completely motionless, Raven watched as Terra's eyes flared and her mouth twisted and contorted. Strangely her lips made movements as if she were speaking and yet no words came out. There remained only the sound of the river as the blonde glared at her spitting soundless curses and insults.

For a moment Raven considered saying something, but before she could she found herself once again recoiling in surprise.

Unbeknownst to the vision of Terra, from out of the soil behind her, rising up smooth and swift like a phantom, came a figure dressed in a hellish red cloak, her four eyes glowing with a wicked light, her lips pulled back in a devilish smile revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth. She towered over the blonde a good eight feet tall as several long, thick tentacles of black flesh sprang from somewhere beneath her cloak. In a flash she had the girl in her clutches and was squeezing the breath from her body, laughing in sadistic delight as she did so. Then she looked to Raven.

"Death to the traitor," she hissed, before once again retreating back into the ground, dragging the scared and struggling blonde with her deep into the cold, dark soil.

For several moments Raven stood in silence, processing what she had just seen. Was the vision she'd just witnessed a warning, a promise, or simply a reaffirming of her jealousy? Of the answer she couldn't be certain. But though the vision had scared her, it didn't weaken her resolve. If anything it had strengthened it. She knew now more than ever that she needed to speak with Beast Boy. Her relationship as well as her feelings for him were obviously far too important to simply cast aside as if they never existed. She loved him and that love deserved another chance; Beast Boy deserved another chance.

"What power has love, but forgiveness?"(1)

_(32)_

It was just about dusk.

Laying on the floor of his room, absentmindedly bouncing a rubber handball over and over against his wall, Beast Boy struggled to focus his thoughts on anything other than what he had them focused on at that moment. If there was one thing the last few days had taught him it was that you don't get over losing a girl like Raven so easily. He knew, however, there was no choice but to get over it. It was the only way he'd ever feel good again.

He had already lost count of the number of times he'd bounced the ball when suddenly his communicator began buzzing and beeping with the sound of an incoming message. Dropping the ball, he sat up and pulled the little device into his hand, flipping up the top and studying the screen. Immediately his eyes widened in surprise and his heart rate quickened as he read the words that flashed before his eyes.

**_I really need to speak with you. Please meet me by the big rock on the east side of the tower._**

**_-Raven._**

He couldn't have described his elation even if he tried. After days of shutting him out, Raven finally wanted to see him. His mind raced and deep down he prayed with all his might that it was to make peace, to finally talk about what had happened so she could finally see that it was all a misunderstanding. He would no doubt apologize for not being upfront with her about meeting with Terra and pray she would forgive him so they could once again move forward, their relationship stronger than it was before. Thinking about the words he was going to say, Beast Boy jumped up from his bedroom floor and raced for the door.

_(33)_

He never saw it coming.

When he got to the big rock, he found no one there. Figuring Raven was on her way, he simply stood waiting patiently, looking out to the sea and studying the land around him.

He never even heard it.

He hardly even felt it. All he knew was that there suddenly came a sharp pain in at the back of his head and then he felt dizzy. His knees buckled, he lost his equilibrium and roughly crashed against the hard ground, his head colliding with a sickening smack right before everything went black.

* * *

_(1) William Carlos Williams "Journey to Love"_


	10. Chapter 10

_(34)_

The world Beast Boy woke up to was dark and blurry, and yet despite this it was somehow immediately very familiar. There was a dull throbbing in the back of his head, and it took only a matter of seconds to realize that he was moving. Through semi open eyes he saw a caged world slowly moving before him and felt the familiar sinking feeling of levitation, as a soft and gentle voice sweetly encouraged him to "Wake up, Beast Boy." In a matter of milliseconds he was overwhelmed by alarm and confusion, snapping fully awake and looking frantically about his environment, grasping at whatever he could in a blind and clumsy attempt to steady himself.

"Calm down," said the voice again, "It's okay. You're safe."

Beast Boy then felt gentle pressure on his arm and shoulder. His eyes flaring wildly he snapped his head in the direction of the voice, which he was now consciously aware was right next to him. The long blonde hair and warm inviting eyes that filled his gaze immediately triggered his memory and a name found its way to his lips.

"Terra?" rasped Beast Boy in utter surprise.

For a second time he let his eyes search the environment around him. With calm and clarity he looked from his left to his right at what he now recognized as one of the many square shaped cabins of a Ferris Wheel. Memories flashed in his mind. Looking out through the mesh fencing that made up the windows quickly confirmed his suspicions: he was indeed once again back in the old amusement park. The very same amusement park where he and Terra had gone on their first and only date. It was where he learned of Terra's betrayal, and was also the last place he remembered being truly happy with her.

"Do you recognize this place?" asked Terra suddenly.

"Terra, what's going on?" said Beast Boy, not hearing her question or rather having no desire to answer it. Just as with Terra, his feelings for the dull and run down attraction had only grown more worn and distant.

"We had our first date here, remember?" said Terra with conviction, thinking that she only needed to spark a memory within the green man.

Still, Beast Boy heard none of it.

"Terra, answer me. What's happening? Why am I here?"

"I'm so sorry about tricking you and I'm really sorry about being so rough, but please believe me it was the only way. I had to get you away from there."

Scrunching his eyes in confusion, Beast Boy gasped as a sudden flare of pain stung the back of his still throbbing head. Cupping the sore spot with his hand, the last few moments before his arrival at the amusement park suddenly came rushing back to him. He remembered a message from Raven asking him to meet with her, then a sharp pain before everything went black. Slowly his eyes fell on Terra and realization struck him.

"Wait," said Beast Boy. "Wait, that...that message was from you? How...?"

Beast Boy watched as Terra smiled warmly and then slowly raised her hand, giving him a clear view of the small, yellow and roundish object held firmly in her grasp. He saw the neatly printed T and he immediately recognized it as a Titan communicator, more specifically, the one given to her years ago, back before her betrayal, when he and the others still believed she was on their side.

"I never did get rid of it," said Terra. "Just didn't have the heart."

Beast Boy could feel the slightest hint of anger welling up inside of him.

"You kidnapped me?" griped Beast Boy in disbelief, the anger creeping into his voice.

Terra's expression became pleading.

"I had to," she said. "Beast Boy, you have to believe me it was for your own good."

"My own good? What are you talking about?"

Things became silent as the Ferris wheel slowly ground to a halt, the cabin swaying gently as it did so. Once the transport was completely at rest, Terra stood and made her way to the door, undoing the simple lock and pushing it open with ease before exiting. Still somewhat in shock about the whole scenario, Beast Boy hesitated a moment, before pursuing the girl, calling out to her as he went. Once outside on the fairgrounds, he was once again ready to demand answers. It was then, however, that he suddenly became aware of something very startling in the blonde's appearance.

It was difficult to see her while inside the dark confines of the cabin, but now that she was bathed in the brilliance of the moonlight sky, it was plain to see that Terra no longer sported the normal street clothes she'd worn days prior. The outfit she wore now covered her trim frame entirely with metallic silver, save for a few splashes of black on the arms and chest. It was form fitting, but was armored in select places, including the chest, groin and forearms. Bulky boots and thick gloves, both the same machine color grey, adorned her feet and hands, and the entire appearance of the suit, with all the subtle curves and contours gave the whole thing an almost robotic look. It was a battle suit not so unlike the one she'd sported in the past, and the sight of it gave Beast Boy all new trepidation.

"Terra," he said slowly, trying to hide his shock. "What are you wearing?"

For a moment there was silence, as Terra simply stood motionless, staring out into nothing before finally turning. She made no eye contact with the green man in front of her, rather she avoided it, casting her gaze down and to the right as her face suggested contemplation about what she was going to say next.

"I finally realized a few days ago just how selfish I'd been," she said finally. "When I ran into you the other day I believed you were there to save me again, just like you always did in the past - saving me from loneliness, from Slade - but I realize now that I was wrong. I wasn't the one who needed saving. You were. I realized this was my chance to pay you back for everything you've done for me. By protecting you."

"Alright, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about," said Beast Boy, very much confused and becoming more and more concerned with each passing second. "Protect me from what?"

Still in her own world, Terra looked down at her gloved hand. Absentmindedly she flexed it, opening and closing it in a smooth and steady rhythm.

"Once whatever spell she's put you under wears off, you and I can run away together," said Terra almost dreamily. "And with this suit, I can make sure nothing and no one ever keeps us apart again."

For all that Terra had said, still Beast Boy felt no more at ease. In fact just the opposite, the more the young girl spoke the more agitated he became and the more concern her felt for his safety. He remained calm, however, and, taking a deep breath, he attempted one last time to reach out to the girl in front of him. Perhaps whatever ideas had crept into her head could be lightly eased out.

"Terra," called Beast Boy gently, taking a cautious step towards her. "Please, look at me." He paused and watched apprehensively as Terra slowly raised her eyes to his own. "I want to help you, but you need to help me. I need to understand. What is going on?"

Looking at the man in front of her with sympathetic eyes, Terra sighed.

"Oh Beast Boy," she said. "I know it's a lot to take in. Even I never imagined Raven would do such a thing."

At the mention of Raven, Beast Boy halted his approach.

"Raven?" he questioned. "What about Raven?"

Taking a deep breath, Terra braced herself. She knew what she had to say next would be difficult for him to believe, especially in the state he was in, but it needed to be done. She needed to help him.

"She's done something to you," said Terra sounding almost remorseful. "She used her powers, clouded your mind, made you believe you were in love with her. I'm so sorry. I wish I had realized it sooner."

Beast Boy was in total shock. His mouth fell open and suddenly he felt a deep swelling of anger and frustration rising in his chest. Furrowing his brow, he glared in wide eyed disbelief at the girl in front of him who dared to question his love with such a ridiculous notion. His calm melted away; now he was simply and purely angry.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he practically shouted. "You crazy bitch. You knock me out and drag me away from my home over some insane crackpot theory?"

Despite his outburst, Terra didn't flinch. In fact the blonde made no motion as if she'd even registered what the changeling had just called her. Instead she simply held her sympathetic stare and soft smile.

"Oh I know it's hard to believe, Beast Boy, but I'm sure it'll all become clear to you very soon."

"What do you mean?"

Terra gave no answer, rather she raised her wrist to near eyelevel. With the press of a button, a digital readout of the current time flashed upon a tiny screen built into the arm of her suit. The blonde studied the information for a moment before once again returning her attention to the green man in front of her.

"She's probably there by now," she said. She then turned and once again faced away from him, staring off into the distance of the tree filled hillside that surrounded the carnival. "You know," she said somewhat sadly. "Somehow I always knew it would end like this."

_(35)_

With a sudden and deep intake of air, Raven once again returned to her physical body -her eyes widening to their maximum as the shock of returning from such a surreal and jarring encounter shot through her. Just like always she was slightly shaken at first, but only for a few seconds. Quickly she was able to calm herself and once again her breathing returned to normal. She turned to her bedside clock. It was late, but to her that mattered very little. Shaking out the last of the cobwebs she recalled all that she'd learned whilst in her head and swiftly made for Beast Boy's room.

Completely focused Raven flew through the halls of Titans Tower, her cloak billowing in the breeze of her movements behind her. As she flew she grew more and more anxious to see Beast Boy's smiling face, to feel his strong arms wrapped around her. How she craved to soak in that wonderful sensation of his love.

Finally she came to rest just in front of Beast Boy's door. Without wasting any time she planted her feet and quickly wrapped on the wooden entrance with her knuckles. She waited a few moments and when no response was forth coming, she wrapped again, louder than before and this time whilst calling his name. When again she heard no movement she began to grow concerned. With Beast Boy's sensitive hearing, she was certain she had to have been heard; if he was asleep he had to have been wakened.

"Garfield," she called out again, struggling to maintain her composure. "Please open the door. I really need to talk to you."

Growing desperate Raven called forth her dark powers. Becoming nothing more than a shadow she quickly slid under the doorway and reformed in the center of the changelings dark and silent bedroom. Without taking the time to flick on the lights she went straight for Beast Boy's bed.

"Garfield," she whispered.

Though it was dark as she got closer, she quickly realized that the green man was not there. She checked both the top and bottom bunk, but both times there was nothing to be found but sheets and pillows. Turning and searching for a light, her eyes came to rest on the darkened outline of his bedside lamp. Groping the neck, she found a small plastic knob, and with a quick turn of the wrist and two loud clicks light filled the room. She then scanned the dimly lit area, and just as she had grown to suspect, the changeling was nowhere to be found.

Slightly perturbed, Raven stood and pondered for a moment where the changeling could be at such a late hour if not in bed. A vision of him sitting in front of the common room monitor, playing videogames immediately filled her mind's eye and in a heartbeat she was off. She arrived in the quiet room mere seconds later, but once again all that greeted her was silence and darkness. She was confused at first, but that confusion would quickly be replaced by worry as it quickly dawned on her that she could no longer sense Beast Boy's presence anywhere in the tower.

For the past few days, the changeling's heartache had been so strong, Raven could easily have said where exactly he was in the tower at any given time. Now, however, there was no trace of him to be found, neither his emotions nor aura. He was simply not there.

With a thought, Raven teleported outside the tower and began exploring the island landscape, searching high and low for the changeling, but finding nothing. She was beginning to panic, but then, for the first time since she left her room, Raven simply stopped. Hovering a hundred or so feet up off the ground, she simply relaxed and allowed herself to think clearly. She recited her mantra and steadied her breathing, and eventually decided the best course of action was to simply call Beast Boy's communicator.

Unfortunately this would prove to be just as fruitless.

Pulling her communicator into her hand, Raven quickly raised Beast Boy's frequency. She waited a few moments, but instead of being greeted by her love's handsome visage, she was instead informed by the advanced handheld device that a connection could not be made.

Once again Raven could feel her heart swelling with distress. Beast Boy was nowhere to be found in the tower and his communicator could not be reached. It was difficult for her in that moment not to fear the worst.

Quickly she decided to inform the others. Again she raised her communicator, but before her call could be made the little device in her hand suddenly sprang to life and began beeping with the familiar Titan's jingle, signaling an incoming call.

Suddenly overcome with hope , Raven quickly flicked the device open and answered the signal. She was expecting to see Beast Boy, but instead she felt shock and anger work their way through her veins as Terra's cold stare filled the screen.

"You," Raven hissed at the tiny image of the blonde, her eyes narrowing.

"Hello, Raven," answered Terra. "Feeling better?"

Raw hatred ran through Raven's body. Her anger at Beast Boy was long forgotten, but such could not be said for the blonde geomancer. As far as the empath was concerned, she was the one most to blame for the rift between herself and Beast Boy.

"What do you want?" shot Raven.

"To settle things once and for all," answered Terra.

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Raven studied the blonde girl's wicked glare for a moment before abruptly responding, "What do you mean?"

"Don't be so dense," sneered Terra. "You know as well as I do we have unfinished business."

Raven scoffed.

"That's an understatement. You know Nightwing wants to take you in on charges of breaking and entering and assault and battery. I'm inclined to agree."

"Oh please, witch, you know as well as I know there's only one way this can end," answered Terra.

For a moment Raven hesitated as her trip into Nevermore came flashing back to the forefront of her mind. Once again she witnessed her Rage, smiling malevolently as it pulled the image of Terra deep down into the darkness of her doom, snuffing her life out like a candle. She knew what Terra was suggesting. She also knew undeniably that she hated Terra, and yet the thought of killing her gave her pause. She had always struggled to fight against the part of her that took pleasure in the violence she inflicted upon others, but there was no denying it was there, and with all that Terra had done, it's influence over her was without a doubt growing.

Without waiting for a response, Terra continued.

"I have a nice quiet place all set up for us. Meet me there in twenty minutes. Come alone."

Temporarily Terra's image disappeared and the screen was filled with a mapped layout of the mountainous area surrounding Jump City. One spot in particular was highlighted by a blinking dot, the destination point. Raven's communicator then beeped as it successfully saved the coordinates into its memory bank.

"It'll be just you and me," said Terra, her sneering face once again returning to the screen. "They'll be no one to stop us this time. And no one to bail you out."

Then the connection was severed and once again Raven was alone.

Standing silent for a few moments, Raven contemplated her situation. She considered the timing of it all, Beast Boy's disappearance and Terra's invitation. It didn't take a genius to know that something didn't feel right, but at that moment she hesitated to admit that once again the blonde had gotten to her. As much as she felt ashamed to admit it, she relished the idea of once again getting her hands on Terra, of finally putting her in her place once and for all. She thought of everything that the girl had done to her and her teammates, of all the crimes she'd committed, and how the wretched girl had never truly been properly punished for any of them. She recalled her own pain and humiliation. Deep down inside she burned for vengeance, to hear the despicable girl scream and beg for mercy.

And so, with hatred in her heart, Raven studied the coordinates of the meeting place and swiftly took off into through the air like a shot deep into the darkness of the night sky.

_(36)_

At first there appeared to be nothing.

Following the signal had lead Raven to the rocky base of a steep hilltop. The moon providing adequate light, she perused the landscape for any sign of her fair skinned opponent, but found no one. Her stomach swelled with angry butterflies and she was considering calling out to her rival when suddenly the ground beneath her began to shake, sending vibrations up through her legs.

Instinctively, Raven launched herself up into the air. Perceiving an attack her hands and eyes began glowing in anticipation as she gazed down at the ground below her. She soon realized however there was no attack to defend against.

Looking on in confusion, Raven watched as the ground beneath her slowly yawned open. Indeed what lay below her was not in fact solid ground, but rather two massive metallic sliding doors built to resemble ground. With a loud humming noise, they slid open revealing a dark and cavernous square chamber; closer inspection revealed it to be large elevator shaft, dark, ominous and waiting for Raven to enter.

Swallowing nervously, Raven steadied herself and began slowly descending into the huge gaping mouth. Deeper and deeper she went, always with caution, always ready to defend herself from whatever dangers waited to ambush her in the abyss below. Eventually there came a dim light shining at the bottom of the shaft illuminating the floor. Touching her feet to steel, she arrived at the main entrance of a massive chamber. Everywhere she looked she saw computer monitors and large complex machinery, massive gears and flickering lights. Stepping deeper into the room, Raven gasped in surprise as her eyes fell upon what hung on the wall.

At first they appeared to be bodies, but upon closer inspection, they revealed themselves to instead be suits, dozens and dozens of armored battle suits, ready and waiting for use. It also didn't take long for Raven to realize just who they belonged to; the mixture of colors- black and grey and copper -the dozens of leering one eyed masks gave all the evidence necessary to tell her where she was. This was indeed one of the many hideouts of the ruthless Slade.

Raven was quick to put two and two together. Terra had after all been Slade's apprentice, so of course she would most likely have knowledge of at least a few of his secret layers (The Titans figured he had to have at least a dozen of them hidden throughout the city).

Just then Raven was pulled from her thoughts as what sounded like muffled shouting filled her ears. Scanning the immediate area, her eyes quickly fell upon a form at the far end of the room. The figure was outlined in a clean white sheet, resting just in front of a massive computer terminal. It made small but frantic movements, struggling against unseen bonds, yelling as loud as it could over what must have been a tight gag.

An image of Beast Boy, hurt and helpless, filled Raven's thoughts and immediately her footsteps quickened. Soon she was mere steps away. Reaching out a hand, she hesitated for only a moment, before conjuring up her powers, encasing the sheet in a haze of black energy and yanking it away revealing the figure underneath to be none other than Gizmo. The five foot nothing villain was tied to a large metal chair; there was a strip of tape sticking firmly over his mouth and blood was pouring steadily out of his nose. Arching her eyebrows in surprise, Raven once again called forth her powers and used them to crudely yank the strip of tape from Gizmo's mouth, revealing his cracked and swollen lips.

"Where's Terra?" said Raven firmly.

Nodding his head up and down Gizmo began to babble, fear and panic radiating off of him in thick obvious waves.

"B-b-b-buh-buh..." stammered Gizmo, the sound repeating over and over like a skip on a CD.

"Enough with the mush mouth," shot Raven. "Where is she?"

"Buh-buh-buh-buh," said Gizmo.

Losing her patience, Raven marched forward and grasped Gizmo firmly by the shoulders. With impressive strength she shook the pintsized genius against his bonds.

"Gizmo!" she shouted.

Eyes wide with primal terror, Gizmo swallowed hard before looking Raven deep in the eye. In one final burst of concentration, he managed to blurt out what he'd been desperately trying to convey ever since he realized he was no longer alone.

"BOMB!"

_(37)_

Beast Boy was nearing the point of tearing his hair out, ready to start screaming his head off at the bewildering blonde, when he was abruptly cut off by a deep rumbling sound emanating from off in the distance. His highly sensitive ears were quick to register the identity of the noise and immediately he was brought to silence. He had heard enough of them in his life time to know the far off growl of an explosion when he heard it.

For a moment he simply stood in shocked awe, staring out into the horizon as the sound of car alarms going off began popping up in his ears. Swallowing hard he finally found his voice as a feeling of nausea and anger began raging in his stomach.

"What did you do?" he finally managed to gasp.

Silence.

"What did you do?" he said again after a moment's hesitation, this time louder than before.

Again there was simply silence.

Beast Boy's eyes flashed with anger and again his voice grew in volume.

"Answer me, what did you do!"

Slowly Terra turned. Once again facing the green man a soft and loving smile spread across her cheeks.

"It's okay, my love," she said. "She won't be able to hurt you anymore."

"No," said Beast Boy, his voice shaking with emotion as realization came over him. "You couldn't have..."

"You didn't know what she was," said Terra. "You have to trust me...this was for your own good."

In that moment, a powerful rage seized Beast Boy up in its grasp. Clenching his sharp teeth, he glared at the woman before him. He had given her nothing but chances, and each time he did so she had repaid him by doing something horrible. He should have never let her go, and now his beloved was dead.

With a furious growl rising up and out of his snarling jaw he charged the woman in front of him. Thrusting his paws to the ground he transformed into a vicious and bloodthirsty wolf, his maw dripping with saliva desperate to sink his razor sharp fangs deep into the flesh of what was now only his most hated enemy.

Despite the apparent danger, Terra remained unmoved. She had expected this outburst, and though she regretted what she was about to do next she knew it was necessary. She knew eventually he would realize she'd done it all to help him.

Leaping into the air, the wolf Beast Boy widened his jaws in preparation for the first bite. However he would taste nothing but dirt, as with nary a flinch Terra summoned up a sudden fist of earth beneath the green wolf just before he could pounce. Beast Boy yelped in surprise as he felt his legs smack ground and the air go rushing from his lungs. Flying through the air he landed hard, but the fight was not yet out of him. Leaping back to his feet he transformed into a humming bird and flew up into the sky. Just when he was over Terra's dainty frame, he shifted into a massive green elephant and allowed gravity to guide the rest of his attack. Once again the blonde's face showed no concern as a dome of protective rock shot up around her, protecting her from the falling pachyderm. Once again Beast Boy was thrust upward into the air and sent crashing down onto the ground.

Feeling the pain in his back and legs and chest, Beast Boy struggled to sit up. He was hurt but still the fire in his belly refused to allow him to surrender. Letting the hate consume him, he felt his final transformation taking hold. He felt the shaggy hair spring up from his body as his muscles quadruple in size. He felt his claws and teeth grow and sharpen and blind animalistic instinct overwhelm his human mind. Standing up on his powerful hind legs he roared, a Beast consumed by the desire to destroy his sworn enemy.

Galloping on all fours The Beast charged. Again Terra attempted a to propel her attacker backward with a wall of rock, but The Beast was far too quick. Sensing the tremors in the Earth he leapt clear of each attack before they could do him any damage. Nearing Terra he threw up his arms and brought them crashing down in a hammer like fashion, attempting to drive the blonde into the ground. Terra would not be felled so easily, however, and simply leapt out of harm's way with ease. Refusing to relinquish The Beast once again charged and once again Terra simply leapt to safety, dodging all of the animal's strikes as she did so.

It was obvious now what her new suit offered. Everything about her performance was now increased tenfold. Her strength, speed, durability, as well as her powers, all were now far greater than they'd ever been. Terra was now truly master of all that surrounded her.

Levitating into the air on the back of a boulder, Terra stared down at her snarling attacker.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy," she said sadly as her eyes began glowing a bright yellow.

Growling, The Beast was ready to leap into the air after his enemy, when suddenly from all around him there arose a flurry of fist sized rocks and boulders. Immediately he found himself being pummeled; blows too fast to dodge rained down on his body, striking at his head, neck, chest, legs and arms. Dust and dirt flew up into his face, blinding him and choking his lungs. Waving his fists wildly he did his best to ward off the onslaught, but alas found himself completely incapable. Finally a powerful strike from one large piece of earth knocked him to the ground. Now unconscious he slowly reverted back to a now battered and bloody Beast Boy.

Lowering back to the ground, Terra slowly approached the still form of her fallen love, his only movement the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Kneeling beside him, she felt tears well up in her eyes as she took him into her arms, gently cradling his head and stroking his bruised and dirt covered face.

"I love you so much," she whispered. "Oh God I love you."

* * *

_A/N: I'm sure I don't need to tell you all, but there's a great guy and a fantastic writer on here by the name of Novus Ordo Seclorum. If you haven't checked out any of his work I suggest you do. You won't be disappointed. I'm also currently collaborating on a project with Novus along with "still too old for this" "The Force is Strong With This One" and "titanfan45." The story is called Ganguro and our joint account is Zorkaberry Pie. Check it out. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_(38)_

It was a dirty and underhanded trick, and coming from someone as despicable as Terra, with her rich history of backstabbing and deceit, it was something that Raven lamented should have been entirely anticipated. That being said, it was a mistake that the empath was certain to make sure wouldn't repeat itself.

There was little pause in Raven's actions. The moment the word came erupting out of the wide eyed Gizmo's mouth, instincts took over and before her conscious mind was even able to grasp what her body was doing both she and the bound up bad guy were consumed by a shroud of black energy and sent hurdling upward through the stone ceiling of the cave, through the rock, dirt and soil and finally up into the dim light of the night sky. Below them thunder clapped and the Earth shook as a raucous explosion ripped through the no longer secret layer, swallowing up and obliterating everything in a wall-to-wall cloud of brilliant flame.

Upon finally realizing she was out of danger, Raven took a breath and released her mental hold, allowing the shadow that had propelled her and Gizmo out of harm's way to free them from its protective embrace. She could instantly feel the slow moving body of darkness, slipping off of her head, down her shoulders and past her knees until finally it disappeared into the unseen space beneath her feet. To her right Gizmo babbled incoherently as he continued struggling against his simple but secure bonds while to her left fire danced and licked the midnight air as it leapt up from the still open elevator shaft- the one that had initially granted her access to the now burning pit.

Finally able to think, Raven's mind was quickly lit with unnerving thoughts as self-righteous anger swelled up her mind. Yet again Terra had made an attempt on her life. There was also no doubt in her mind that the blonde haired wench was responsible for Beast Boy's disappearance as well. Deep down inside of herself she could already hear her red cloaked emotion- now so much louder and clearer than it had ever been before- speaking to her, shouting at her, commanding her.

"No more," whispered Raven harshly, clenching her fists.

There would be no more forgiveness and no more second chances. Terra was a plague upon the planet; she was a disease only meant to bring misery and destruction. And just like any disease she needed to be eradicated. The thought itself was dark and unsettling to the empath, but could not sway her. At the moment the only thing she cared about- really the only problem she now faced - was finding Terra's location. Raven needed information and currently there was only one person who could possibly help her.

Turning sharply, Raven made a bee line straight for the still babbling Gizmo. When she was a mere few steps away, she raised her hand, calling forth her powers. In a heartbeat Gizmo was enveloped in black energy and forced to hover the remaining distance until finally he found himself face-to-face with the agitated empath.

"What happened here?" hissed Raven menacingly through her teeth. "What were you and Terra planning?"

Still shaken from his near death experience, Gizmo gaped wide eyed at the infuriated half demon before him. Opening his mouth he struggled in vain to form anything that sounded like a cohesive sentence; every attempt met with the same outcome as a useless string of staggering consonants and half-said words spilled forth from his gaping portal. The harder he tried to speak the more useless he became and more and more he feared the kind of retaliation the glaring half demon would bestow upon him if his failure to provide information persisted.

As precious seconds ticked by it became more and more apparent to Raven that getting any sort of answer out of Gizmo through conventional means was a just short of impossible task. This of course didn't necessarily mean she was out of options; it simply meant that other, more complicated measures needed to be taken. Certainly, Raven was far from defeated.

"Quiet," she barked sharply, immediately bringing Gizmo's babbling to an abrupt halt.

With the villain silent, Raven slowly raised her hand and gently placed her palm against his bruised and sweat soaked forehead. Though she was flustered and angry she did her best to calm herself. Her agitation after all would do nothing to aid her with the task at hand. In a matter of moments she felt her empathic abilities taking affect. There was a tingling sensation in her finger tips and the slight feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she carefully and adroitly absorbed every last bit of apprehension from the diminutive geniuses bound body. His breathing slowed, his expression became passive and in a matter of seconds he was as a statue in his quiescence.

Keeping her palm securely placed on the Gizmo's head, Raven took a deep breath as the first part of her task came to an end. Calming the struggling villain wasn't entirely necessary, but was done simply for the fact that it would make the final part to her plan that much easier. With one final breath, Raven, shut her eyes. Seconds passed with the only sound being that of the gentle mummer of the forest wildlife around her. Then, with her eyes glowing an otherworldly white, Raven exhaled as all at once the path into Gizmo's mind and memories flew open before her.

"Take me back, Gizmo," she whispered. "Back to the beginning. Show me what happened." She breathed long and deep as the steady beating of her heart slowly began to match that of Gizmo's, and the gap between their minds was bridged.

It was always an interesting feeling to say the least. Whenever Raven would delve into someone's mind it became almost as if she had been divided in two. Immediately her senses would be overloaded with an overabundance of input: the smell and touch and taste of two completely different locations at the exact same time.

With a brilliant flash the world around Raven was gone, instead replaced with the cramped, secluded confines of a prison cell. Though the smell of the forest still lingered in the air, it was cement and iron that now surrounded her. Though she could still feel the fresh soil beneath her feet suddenly she also became aware of a hard and wooden chair pushing uncomfortably into the meat of her rear and the middle of her back. Looking down she found a simple wooden table pulled up close to her abdomen- the way you think of school desks -with an assortment of colored blocks scattered across it. Her work, Gizmo's work, there waiting for her.

Without even needing a cue, she suddenly found herself snatching up the colored pieces one by one into her slender fingers. Her fingers. Gizmo's fingers. Her eyes quickly scanned every piece, instantly differentiating the necessary from the not. One by one she snapped block to block, red to red, blue to green, yellow to brown. Her actions now became Gizmo's actions as she experienced his life through his eyes.

The first sign of trouble came as an unfelt tremor rippled through the environment. All at once the world around Raven blurred and bent and contorted in a most impossible and unnatural way. The grey brick of the cell flashed different colors, becoming garish hues of pink and yellow before immediately returning to normal. The iron bars of the cell door momentarily became like taffy, twisting and spiraling out at odd angles before quickly resuming their usual shape.

Raven cursed quietly to herself as she connected a green block to a blue one.

These sudden and bizarre changes to the environment were signals that she was losing contact with her subject. Of course the longer one maintains contact the more likely this is to happen, but the fact that Raven had only just begun led her to believe that Gizmo's mind was in much worse shape than she'd initially thought. In other words she didn't have much time. If she were to get anything useful out of the villain she would need to work fast.

"I don't have time, Gizmo," she pleaded, as she connected a red block to its counterpart. "Hurry up and show me what you know."

It was then that a low rumbling sound caught Raven's attention. Instinctively she found herself whirling around just in time to see the wall of her cell crumble to pieces, creating a large hole and pitching a cloud of dust into the stagnant and sweet smelling air. She coughed and covered her hand with her mouth just as a figure appeared in the hole, arms crossed casually behind her back, long blond hair flowing in an unseen and unfelt wind, her eyes that of a cold and calculating professional.

The Titan's had of course heard of Gizmo's breakout, but the authorities had been unable to provide any real information other than that he'd simply escaped. Not one of them could have predicted, however, that Terra had been the one to aid him.

There was another sharp jolt to environment as Terra's image blurred and her body became stretched and jagged. As Raven struggled to correct the image- almost as if she were trying to fix a broken TV screen -there was another brilliant flash and once again Raven found herself entirely removed from her surroundings and dropped unexpectedly into a new location. Immediately she was able to recognize it as the cold and mechanical innards of Slade's former secret base; the one that she could still feel the smoldering heat of back in the world of reality. Once again she felt her body acting on its own without any input from her brain as her actions continued mirroring those of Gizmo's. Her hands busied themselves with a soldering iron and circuit boards, and before her lay the hollow body of a battle suit that rang too familiar for Raven to feel anything positive about her future.

"I'm having some doubts."

The voice came suddenly from behind her. The work in front of her momentarily forgotten she turned to find Terra sitting against the far wall of the room, her body bathed in shadow. For a moment time stood still as she stared at the shrouded silhouette that was Terra. Though she couldn't see her face, it was clear the blonde was staring back. Not a word was said between them, and finally Raven found herself simply returning to her work. It seemed that no sooner had she put her head down than suddenly she could hear the faint sound of talking once again resonating in her ears, bits and pieces of a conversation impossible to comprehend due to the distance and the low whispers. One thing could not be denied, however; one of the voices was indeed Terra and, though Raven couldn't see who, it was obvious that the girl was not alone.

This was the kind of information Raven was looking for. If Terra were indeed working with someone and was in fact being helped in some way it was of the utmost importance to find out the who, what, where, when and why of the situation.

There suddenly came another shockwave and again Raven was reminded of the urgency of her task. Narrowing her eyes she focused as the her on the outside of Gizmo resumed her concentration, digging deeper.

Once again the memory twisted and shook before another blinding flash overtook the environment. This time Raven found herself on the ground, her shoulder pressed against her ear, her arm sandwiched between her body and the cold concrete floor of the hideout. Her swollen face burned and she felt a sharp stinging pain every time she breathed as well. There was also a loud ringing in her ears which made it all but impossible to hear anything that was going on around her. Laying still on the floor, she struggled to maintain focus as the room spun and contorted in her dazed stare. Certainly Gizmo had taken one hell of a beating. After a few moments she finally became aware of the beginnings of a shrill and exasperated voice echoing in her head and suddenly what appeared to be a visibly upset Terra came marching into her slanted view.

Immediately Raven was able to make out an object clutched tightly in Terra's left hand. Small and yellow, it triggered the empath's recognition. Terra's old Titan's communicator, the one they'd given her when she'd first "joined" the team. That was how she was able to contact her. It was then Raven realized if Terra indeed still had the device on her person it would not be a difficult task to trace it using her own communicator.

Though she felt that she had what she needed in order to find Terra, still Raven was intrigued by the events unfolding before her and decided to continue watching. The violent flickers of Gizmo's frazzled mind were occurring more often now and certainly it wouldn't be long before the connection would be severed. Firguring it would be best to get as much information as possible she therefore decided to continue her silent observation.

Though her eyes were seemingly cast somewhat in Raven's direction, Terra paid her no mind. Clad in the battle suit from before the blonde seemed more concerned with something else. She paced back and forth across the floor, waving arms and pointing fingers, her face contorted into a mask of disgust as she hissed out a near endless stream of words; words Raven found difficult to understand due to the ringing in her ears. Though what was being said could not be fully determined, it was clear just by Terra's body language that she was in the middle of a heated argument.

The thought came quickly. There was no doubt the mystery accomplice was close by. Studying Terra's gaze, Raven determined that the person whom she argued with had to be on the other side of the room behind her. Immediately the empath could feel herself desperately trying to roll over, to convince the shell she was occupying to shift it's gaze to the opposite side of the room. She had to see; she had to know. Who was it that Terra was speaking to in the shadows; who was it that she argued with now? As luck would have it she suddenly felt her body slowly begin to roll, shifting its weight from its shoulder onto its back with a short and pained sigh.

This was it. All she needed was just a bit more effort. All she needed was for Gizmo to turn his head only slightly to the right. Then Terra's mysterious confidant would be revealed.

Finally it happened. Raven's heart leapt as with a groan her head lolled to the right, bringing her eyes to rest on the opposite side of the room. Instead of finding answers, however, all she found was confusion.

For indeed there was nothing.

In front of her sat nothing, nothing but lab equipment and rock walls. No mysterious stranger or familiar face. Nothing but an empty section of air and space. Raven's eyes scrunched in utter bewilderment just as the ringing in her ears started to subside and Terra's voice finally became more clear.

"Because I don't like this, that's why," she shouted.

There was a pause as Terra seemed to wait for an answer. Before any could come, however, she simply spoke again.

"Look, I just don't want to kill any more than I have to," she said, pacing a bit.

There was another pause. Terra sighed.

"I don't know. I guess you have a point."

Outside of Gizmo's body, Raven searched for a logical explanation. It was surreal. It didn't seem possible. But here it was before her. As the conversation wore on Terra's mystery partner continued to go unseen and unheard. A comrade only evident to Terra herself.

It was true that Gizmo's mind was damaged, but this was not his psyche, these were simply his recollections of the events he'd witnessed. Raven expected certain things to be exaggerated or perhaps slightly different from the way they actually happened, but this was something entirely different. There was no way Gizmo could have been wrong about something like this.

It was the truth.

Gizmo and Terra were the only occupants of that hideout.

No one else.

There was simply no one there.

_(39)_

"You know I gotta admit even with all the cuts and bruises he's still pretty cute," said Ima peering over Terra's shoulder.

Sitting on a carnival bench with Beast Boy's head cradled gently in her lap (his legs stretched out so that he was lying flat) Terra paid no heed to Ima's words, only continued lightly stroking the green man's brow as she gazed lovingly down at his unconscious visage.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Ima after a pause.

Terra did not look up.

"Wait," said the blonde quietly. "I'm going to wait and take care of him until he's his old self again."

Silently Ima walked around the side of the bench, working her way to the front.

"What if he's never his old self again?" she asked calmly. "What if the spell's permanent?"

"It won't be."

"But what if it is?"

"It WON'T be."

"But what if-"

"Shut up!"

Terra's outburst brought the conversation to an abrupt halt. Her eyes sharp and commanding, she held Beast Boy close as she looked to Ima who currently stood with her hands on her hips, not intimidated in the slightest but silent all the same.

"Just shut up, Ima," continued Terra. "Beast Boy and I are destined for each other. We're meant to be together. And no amount of magic is going to-"

A small groan from Beast Boy brought Terra's tirade to an abrupt halt. With hopeful eyes she cast her gaze back down to the still unmoving boy in her arms. She lightly called his name as she leaned down closer, tilting her head so she could make out his soft, nearly inaudible rasping.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"R...R...Raven," croaked the boy. "So...sorry Raven. Love you so...Always love you..."

And then he was quiet, once again fallen back into silent unconsciousness.

Terra's mouth weakly cracked open as short and ragged breaths made their way over her lips. She sniffed slightly and swallowed as she yet again felt the all too familiar sting of rejection.

"You were saying?" came Ima's voice suddenly.

Terra shook her head, trying to shoo away the bad thoughts and feelings that were currently creeping their way into her mind.

"It's nothing," she insisted. "It means nothing."

Ima smirked.

"Destinies aren't all they're cracked up to be," she said taking a step forward. "Sometimes even the most powerful love must come to an end."

A terrible silence filled the fairgrounds as Terra sat unmoving, still staring down at the unconscious Beast Boy.

"I'm so sorry, Beast Boy," she whispered finally, hugging the young man's head tightly to her chest. "I guess this is the end."

* * *

_A/N Kind of late with this chapter I know but I hope it was worth it (Probably wasn't). Last chapter is next so stay tuned. In the mean time be sure to check out the collaborative effort I'm currently working on with a bunch of other great writers on this site (Titanfan45, Still too old for this, TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne and Novus Ordo Seclorum). It's a Titans story called "Ganguro" and it's under the account Zorkaberry Pie. Take care. - Sir Alwick_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Well, I guess I was wrong last time about this chapter being the last. It seems there's going to be one more to go after this one, so hang tight. Anyway I hope you like it._

_(40)_

It was tearing her up inside. Razor blades in her stomach. Burning like battery acid.

Standing over the prone Beast Boy as he lay still unconscious on the green, metal bench, Terra wrestled with her thoughts, desperately trying to stem the tide of bad intentions now running through her head. From behind her the calm and collected voice of Ima still whispered in her ear.

"You can't leave him like this?" she said in a voice that was soft and yet clear as day. "And you can't let Raven win. She was the one that started this whole thing. What you do now is on her conscience, not yours."

Swallowing hard, Terra could feel the familiar buzz, the tingling sensation running through her body, as her powers came to the forefront of her mind. The ground beneath Beast Boy started to shake, rattling the bench and jostling his limp body. Before things could escalate further, however, the true gravity of what she was about to do came rushing to her mind, filling her with a terrible sickness. She inhaled sharply and once again holstered her powers.

"I can't," whispered Terra. "I can't. I can't do it. I love him."

"If you love him than prove it. Rescue him like you planned."

"This wasn't in my plan."

"Save him from the witch's grasp. Set him free. It's the only way now."

Crying out in frustration, Terra pancaked her palms against her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, wanting more than anything at that moment to block out the world around her. Unfortunately it did little to help as she could still hear Ima's voice ringing clearly in her head, ordering her to do what needed to be done; to do what was best. Grinding her teeth in aggravation she tried in vain to focus her mind on something, anything else, but nothing could be done. Still the voice of the brunette girl was the most obvious.

Tearing her hands away from her ears, Terra once again gazed down at the unconscious Beast Boy. Her breathing was fast and sporadic as she choked on the emotions raging inside her. Almost as if in a trance, she suddenly found herself raising her arms. Soon both appendages as well as her eyes were surrounded by the brilliant glow of her power. The ground beneath the bench once more started to tremble. She was unsure of the true intention of her actions and yet was certain it would undoubtedly be deadly. Her weapon was poised, her victim helpless, all that was left to do was pull the trigger.

"Terra stop!"

The new voice rang out sharply across the fairgrounds, penetrating Terra's consciousness and causing her to tear herself away from execution. Whipping around sharply, the blonde girl was quick to spot a lone figure standing mere yards away from her. The light may have been somewhat dim, but it took only a moments time to recognize the long flowing blue robe dancing in the wind.

"You..." Terra gasped in utter surprise before narrowing her eyes in anger.

"She's still alive," declared Ima.

Her stomach contorting in knots Terra glared at her rival, her emotional state at an all time high. What she had almost done...it enraged her.

"You're still...Why won't you just leave me alone? Why can't you just leave Beast Boy alone?" called Terra. She paused as Raven stood silent and unmoving, giving no answer. Her silhouette a black statue against the shadowy fairgrounds.

"Tell her what you really think of her, T," said Ima from behind.

Terra gave no acknowledgment to Ima, but instead remained completely fixed on Raven. Gritting her teeth, she glared at the empath with utter disdain.

"This isn't even about Beast Boy, is it?" she called. "It's about me. You can try to lie and say otherwise but even before Slade, since the goddamn beginning when I first walked in the door, you've hated me. Since the first day you met me you knew you didn't want me around. You had your own perfect little world with great friends who loved you and would do anything for you and you didn't want me anywhere near it. They were your friends and not anyone else's. I'm selfish? You're selfish!"

Once again Terra gave pause and waited for some kind of sneering, smart-mouthed response from her motionless rival, but once again she found the only sound traveling across the fairground to be the gentle shushing of the wind.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

Raven gave no response.

"Well?"

Still there was nothing.

Spitting at the ground, Terra dropped into a fighting stance.

"You want to fight me?" she shouted. "You want to kill me? You want me out of the way so you can have Beast Boy and the whole world all to yourself? Then come on."

Muscles tense, Terra brought her fists out in front of her as she readied her body for battle. There was no doubt in her mind that Raven was looking for retribution, and certainly if it was a fight she wanted of course she was more than willing to oblige. Digging her feet into the ground Terra was chomping at the bit, waiting for Raven to make the first move. As she braced herself for combat she regretted her earlier cowardice. Indeed this was the way it should have always been. Her and the witch, one on one, no distractions, no interference, just as she promised.

"Come on," hissed Terra again. "Come on."

Still, despite Terra's challenge, Raven made no aggressive movements. Seconds passed by as the two young women remained in their respective spots, neither making any sort of advancement on the other. Finally as a bead of nervous sweat began making its way down Terra's cheek she saw the dark figure slowly bring her hands up to the edges of her hood and gently remove the fabric from her head, exposing her face to the dim glow of the moon.

As soon as she set first gaze on the girl's unobscured face, Terra immediately felt a twang of surprise race through her. In truth she was expecting the red eyed demon she had met several times before, the cold unfeeling stare and defiant sneer of a woman who wanted nothing more than to take her apart. What she got instead, however, was something entirely different.

There was no anger or rage to be found anywhere in Raven's face. There was no infuriated scowl or wolf-like sneer. Her eyebrows arched softly above her violet eyes and she gazed upon Terra with not malice, but rather a kind of sympathy and understanding. This woman- this Raven -was not the same person encountered days before.

However, despite the sorceresses unchallenging stare and passive stance, still Terra remained on her guard. After everything that had happened between them, there was no reason to think she didn't still have a fight on her hands.

"Well?" Terra called to her rival, who still stood a few yards away, arms at her sides. "What are you waiting for?"

As Terra continued waiting for Raven to make the first move, the empath instead simply let her gaze drift from the blonde to the still unconscious Beast Boy beyond her. For a brief moment she stared at the motionless boy, the barest trace of despair on her face. Then at long last she spoke her first words.

"Is he alive?" she asked, keeping her gaze fixated on the green man.

Following Raven's gaze, Terra looked to the boy behind her. Her heart withered for a moment before once again returning her gaze to the woman in front of her.

"Of course he is," she answered, keeping the firmness in her voice. Once again her muscles tightened as she resumed her fighting stance.

Once again Raven returned her attention to Terra, her face just as calm and compassionate as it was before. For a moment she stared Terra up and down, studying her aggressive stance and hard, defiant glare.

"I'm not here to fight you, Terra," she said finally with a deep sigh. "I don't want to fight."

Terra's muscles relaxed slightly before Ima's sharp voice snapped them back in place.

"Bullshit," said the brunette. "It's a trap; she's lying."

"You're lying," shouted Terra.

"She hates you," said Ima.

"You hate me," shouted Terra. "You've always hated me..."

"I'm done hating you," answered Raven suddenly, her voice raising only enough to be heard without sounding threatening. Once again in charge of the conversation, her passive tone resumed. "I don't want to hate you anymore. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that things had to get this far before..." She paused and took a breath. "I'm sorry that I let things get this far. I'm the one who's supposed to be the superhero here; I'm supposed to keep the peace. I shouldn't have let my own personal feelings get in the way. And for that I'm sorry."

Once again Terra felt her aggressive stance weakening. She wasn't sure what Raven was getting at, and yet the more she spoke the more she found herself calmed by the woman's words. Ima on the other hand was hearing none of it.

"Oh she is so full of it," the brunette scoffed. "Stay on guard. That witch is just biding her time, waiting for the right moment to strike."

Ima's powerful words. Once again they shooed away any doubt Terra was feeling in her actions. They drained the life out of Raven's supposed confession, and once again Terra was in anticipation for the fight to come.

"I'm sorry..." Raven said again.

"Ignore her," said Ima.

And she did.

"I really am..." said Raven.

"She's not." said Ima.

And she believed her.

Feeling her breath quicken, Terra's fists clenched tightly. She could feel self-righteous anger growing inside her. She could hear Ima whispering in her ear, feeding her confidence just like she always had; holding her hand, walking her through the fog, assuring her that her blows would be mighty and just. She felt her legs ready to propel her forward when suddenly Raven's voice once again penetrated darkness.

"Terra," she called. "What can you tell me about Ima?"

At first Terra scoffed at the request.

"Ima? What does she have..." Then it dawned on her. "Wait, how did..." She turned around and stared at the brunette girl behind her. "How does she know your name?"

"It must have been that rat Gizmo," Ima answered quickly. "Now keep focused."

"Right," said Terra, turning her attention back to the impending battle. "Ima has nothing to do with this."

"She does," answered Raven. "Everything that's happened so far, everything you've done has been because of her, hasn't it?"

"She's wrong," said Ima quickly. "This is about you and her."

"This is about you and me," shouted Terra.

"It may be between us, but it's for her," answered Raven, raising her voice. "She tells you to do things, doesn't she? Things you want to do, but you know deep down are wrong. She rationalizes them for you until you believe they're right, doesn't she?"

"Don't listen to her. She's a witch and a liar. She's just trying to manipulate you."

"Ima's my friend," said Terra.

"Ima's not who you think she is," said Raven.

"Don't listen to her," said Ima.

"Don't listen to her," said Raven.

"Enough," said Ima.

"Enough," shouted Terra.

Eyes glowing with yellow energy, Terra threw her thin but powerful arms into the air, causing several dozen chunks of earth the size of dishwashers to leap from the ground. With another powerful gesture, they were sent hurdling through the air at incredible speed to where a now battle ready Raven stood waiting. The empath made no move to dodge or block, instead becoming intangible and letting the deadly boulders pass though her body with no resistance and then tear though several tents and game booths behind her.

"Terra, listen to me," shouted Raven, her hands now glowing with black energy. "We don't have to do this."

Terra heard none of Raven's words as she took several challenging steps forward.

"You're just jealous. You've always been jealous," the enraged blonde shouted.

With the speed of a cheetah she sprinted forward, immediately closing the gap between her and her rival, and went on the attack. With awe-inspiring strength and speed she dug into her Raven with lefts and rights. Kicking and punching she attacked the empath with everything she and her suit could muster. A few blows managed to be dodged or blocked, but soon she broke through, delivering a hard right to the violet haired sorceresses' cheek, spinning her around till she faced the opposite direction. She then delivered a devastating straight kick to the middle of pale woman's back, knocking her stomach first to the ground. It was a swift and brutal display of just how outmatched the empath was.

"Beast Boy's love was all I had left," said Terra, stalking her fallen prey. "But you couldn't even let me have that. You had to take him from me, just like everything else."

Getting up on her hands and knees, Raven coughed and spat on the ground.

"I didn't TAKE anything," she hissed through gritted teeth.

With lightening fast speed Raven thrust her leg upward and outward in a sudden and brutal kick, catching Terra right in the stomach. However, the force of the blow seemed to have little effect. Terra was stayed for merely a second before responding with a kick of her own right into the ribs of Raven, sending her sailing through the air and before rolling across the hard dirty ground. Terra once again pursued the falling girl as Raven again attempted to right herself.

"Terra," she wheezed. "Would you listen to yourself? I didn't take anything from you. Especially not Beast Boy. You were gone for six years. You left, remember? You ran away and left him behind."

Thrusting herself up and away from her opponent, Raven took to the air before Terra could get any closer. Immediately she surrounded a trio of old and broken popcorn vendors in wave of black energy and sent the objects soaring like missiles toward Terra. The projectiles would fail to find their targets however, as the blonde simply threw up a wall of stone in front of her, letting them harmlessly crash and fall to the ground. Then with a wave of her hand, she split the wall of rock into three even chunks. Immediately each piece of earth began to take shape. The sound of grinding rock and stone filled the environment as each chunk formed a robust body with arms and legs. It was only a matter of moments until three stone golems roughly eight feet in height stood on the fair ground.

No sooner were they birthed then did the golems charge. Massive arms and legs pumping back and forth, they ran straight for the awestruck Raven who immediately took to the air. This would do little good, however, as the golems quickly followed suit. Surrounded in yellow energy the monsters followed her into the sky, pursuing her with the blood thirsty vigor of a wolf pack. Raven gasped in pain as one of the brutes roughly grabbed her by the ankle. Immediately she sent a disk of black energy shooting forth, deftly slicing off the offending brutes limb and freeing herself. Almost instantly, however, the other two surrounded her. One threw a punch that most assuredly would have decimated her had she not managed to go intangible in the nick of time, allowing the blow to pass through her and strike the golem behind her. Shooting her hands out to either side of her, the empath then summoned all the strength she could, encompassing each golem in black energy. Viciously the two were abruptly driven together, causing giant cracks to appear in their stone bodies. Both were then sent hurdling into the third, and soon all three went crashing violently into the ground. With all three beasts consumed in energy, Raven drove her hands together, mimicking a crushing motion. At the same time the golems on the ground were compacted together, once again becoming a single chunk of earth before exploding and sending a torrent of pebbles raining down on the ground.

Breathing heavily, Raven searched the ground for Terra, but was unable to find her. With her guard still up she attempted to sense where the blonde was, but alas would not be quick enough. Just as a wave of rage swept through her mind, she felt a powerful blow strike her square on her back in between her shoulders. She saw stars as she was sent crashing to the ground with a terrible thud.

Following casually behind, Terra landed gently on the ground. She stepped from her rock transport and slowly approached Raven who now lay motionless on the ground, facing away from her.

"I knew she'd be no match for you," said Ima from behind her.

"She never was," answered Terra coldly.

Getting down on one knee, Terra glared at the fallen Raven. She placed a hand on her and effortlessly rolled her over. Immediately surprise raced through her as she found Raven's eyes glowing a pure and powerful white, and suddenly felt the pressure of small slender fingers pressing into her temples. Her body went rigid and her mind burned, and suddenly there came the feeling of an incredible power coursing through her being.

"What are you..." Terra managed to hiss out through the strain.

"Showing you the truth," answered Raven.

Suddenly Terra's vision was filled with a blinding white light. It burned at first, but soon subsided, giving way to a calm and serene glow. Instantly her mind was filled with visions of the past. She saw herself, a young and frightened girl, rejected and unloved, searching for hope and finding none. She saw a poor and miserable young soul with no guidance and no moral bearings forced to seek comfort within. All she wanted was a friend: someone to talk to, someone who understood her plight and, in time, someone who could justify her actions, no matter how hurtful or selfish they may be. She needed someone to reinforce the cold hard truths she'd come to learn from the world: to look out for yourself and your own interests. Because, after all, nobody else will.

Terra wanted happiness. But sometimes the only happiness is what you make for yourself.

Seemingly as fast as it had come, the white glow vanished. Terra now found herself roles reversed. Now she was the one on the ground, hands and knees, looking up at Raven. The girl now stood over her with a hand on her shoulder and a soft and compassionate expression adorning her face.

"It's okay," she said in a voice just above a whisper. "It's going to be okay."

Looking up at the woman above her, all Terra could manage in response was a meek and quiet, "What?"

"I understand," said Raven. "I know what you're going through; what it's like to have a darkness inside of you, influencing your behavior. It can be very difficult to get under control but it's not impossible."

Almost not hearing Raven's words Terra found herself staring blankly at the empty space in front of her.

"I'm crazy," she whispered.

"No, you're not," answered Raven. "You just need help. I can help you."

Shaking her head slightly Terra continued to stare blankly ahead. Her breath coming in short gasps she began babbling to herself, "All this time...I made her up. Ima's not real. I made her up. All this time Ima wasn't real. She's not real. Ima's not real," over and over again. Each time she said it her breaths became shorter until she was practically hyperventilating.

Getting down to her knees, Raven placed a hand on each of Terra's shoulders and looked her hard in the eyes.

"Terra, listen to me. You have to breath," she said firmly. "I know this is a lot to take in, but it doesn't have to be the end. I can help you." Gripping her shoulders, she began gently encouraging the girl to breath, repeating, "Just breath," again and again.

Slowly but surely, Terra's breaths began to slow and become more regulated. Breaking eye contact with Raven, Terra looked down to the patch of ground between herself and the woman in front of her. In and out, her lungs processed the life giving oxygen and soon her babbling began to slow as well.

"She's not real," said Terra finally in a slow and even voice. "Ima's not real."

With a small and weak smile crossing her face, Terra soon found it in herself to raise her head. However, shock and fear would immediately shoot through her body as she suddenly found herself staring into the enraged face of Ima.

"She's lying," shouted the brunette illusion wickedly, her voice twisting from its usual tone to a low an distorted growl.

Yelping out in fear, Terra shoved Raven to the ground and scrambled to her feet. She turned to run but suddenly found herself once again face to face with the devilish Ima as she bore down upon her.

"You can't really be listening to her, can you?" shot the girl angrily.

"Go away," shouted Terra. Pressing her palms hard against her ears the blonde girl did her best to block out the illusions horrible voice. "Leave me alone."

"You need to kill her," shouted Ima. "You need to kill her for what she's done. She deserves it. She deserves it like all of them deserve it."

"No," shot Terra, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt gentle hands come to her shoulders, but quickly shoved them away. "Stay away from me!"

"Terra, it's alright."

"Kill her!"

Suddenly there came a low rumble.

"No!"

"I can help you."

"Kill her!"

Yellow energy danced out from beneath Terra's eyelids as the rumbling intensified causing the tired old carnival equipment to creak and groan loudly as it swayed back and forth.

"Leave me alone!"

"KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER!"

Rage tore through Terra's body. Growling like an animal she felt the suit's augmenting abilities kick in full force accentuating her powers to a level never before even conceived. She opened her eyes wide, allowing the energy to spill forth from her eyesockets and bathe the ground in an eerie and unnatural light.

Ima may not have been real, but she was still right. Eventually everyone turns on you in one way or another. And Terra had been betrayed for the last time.

"EVERYONE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Letting out a primal scream a massive tremor ripped through the landscape. The earth cracked as mountainous rock formations sprang up from the ground like massive spikes, piercing the sky for a brief moment only to then crack and crumble to the ground, throwing huge chunks of rock through the air and kicking up torrents of dust and dirt. The carnival attractions teetered back and forth and soon began tumbling to the ground.

Terra, Raven, Beast Boy, Ima... They would all go down together.

_A/N: Just in case for some reason you missed the Author's Note at the beginning I'll put one here too. This is not the last chapter. They'll be another one soon and THAT will be the last chapter. Keep reading. - Sir Alwick _


	13. Chapter 13

_(41)_

She had wanted to save her. That was the truth.

The ground beneath Raven's feet trembled as all around her the once rundown but peaceful landscape exploded into an out of control torrent of rock, dirt and stone. Throwing her robe up in front of her face she shielded herself from a cloud of dust and attempted to stabilize herself amidst the violent shockwaves. Stifling a cough she called to Terra as loud as she could.

"Terra," she shouted. Lowering her sleeve, she looked across the chaotic landscape to where the blonde geomancer now stood, knees jutting inward, hands over her ears, eyes glowing brightly with incredible, unrestrained power. "Terra you need to stop."

Useless words.

There was no response from the blonde girl. Completely lost in her own rage and sorrow, blinded by the sheer magnitude of her power, she stood frozen amidst the chaos, completely oblivious to the carnage she was reaping around her. From mere yards away there came the deafening clattering and clanging of a huge section of roller coaster as it collapsed into a mishmash of wood and metal, and yet not even the slightest fiber of muscle on the blonde flinched. It was then that Raven knew she needed to act quickly.

Hovering above the ground, removing herself from the powerful tremors, Raven swiftly covered the short distance between herself and Terra. Laying hands on her shoulders she shook the blonde girl hard and screamed her name, all the while looking for any sign of recognition; however, none was found. Thinking fast, she immediately conjured her powers. Eyes glowing white she laid a swift but gentle hand the Terra's forehead. If she could only calm her mind, maybe drain off a bit of the chaotic emotions that raged through her petite figure, perhaps she could get her under control.

Alas this would prove to be an impossible task.

No sooner had Raven entered the girl's mind than she was suddenly overcome by an unbearable burning that ran through her entire body in a heartbeat. The raw emotion, so powerful and unrestrained, it was unlike anything she'd ever felt before in a human being. It ravaged the young empath's body and sent her hurdling several feet back where she landed hard on the cracked and decimated ground. This, however, only stood to slow sorceress down; she was not yet ready to surrender. After taking a moment to sit up, she once again took to the air.

Eyes glowing white, Raven focused her mind and body and with a powerful shout of her mantra, sent the dark and ghostly image of her soulself soaring from her body. With arms outstretched the glowing image dove for Terra, passing without resistance through flesh of her body and into her mind. To Raven's lack of surprise she found that the chaos in the young woman's head was just as great if not greater than that going on around her.

It would have been difficult to describe to those who had never before beheld the sight of human thought at work, but it was suffice to say that what Raven saw in Terra's mind was nothing short of anarchy. Bright flashes like lightning strikes, noise and confusion and a terrible feeling of hopelessness and despair: this is what waited for the empath inside the geomancer's head. The state that the blonde was in caused her thoughts to be completely jumbled and erratic; the more Raven tried to steady them, get a handhold on something in order to relax her and drive out the unwanted images and emotions, the more out of control things became. Still she persevered. It was painful, like placing one's hand on a hot stove, but still she carried onward, attempting to calm the brain addled girl.

"Terra," Raven desperately shouted over the jabbering cacophony. "Listen to my voice. I swear I can help. I want to help you, but you need to calm down."

Still trying to do her own part to settle the young woman, Raven was shocked to suddenly hear a voice answer her call, though not the one she was expecting.

"We don't need your help," it said, somehow penetrating the madness without any difficulty. "We don't need anyone's help."

Instantly the thought clicked in Raven's head.

"Ima," she whispered to herself before again raising her voice. "Ima, you need to put a stop to this. Look at what's happening. Terra's mind is in chaos because of you."

"I've only ever had Terra's best interests in mind," answered the disembodied voice.

"She doesn't need you anymore."

"I think she does."

"I've revealed to her the truth. She knows you're not real."

"Knowing something and believing it are two entirely separate things."

Ima was proving to be impenetrable. The illusion was completely unwilling to allow the empath any kind of clemency. She was a being created by pride, anger, jealousy and selfishness and it showed. There was perhaps only one way to appeal to her.

"If you don't stop now we're all going to die, including Terra. And that means including you too."

For a brief moment the voice failed to offer any kind of response as Raven continued her desperate ploy to restore order to Terra's mind. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out as already she could feel her grip starting to slip. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Ima once again spoke. And her response was damning.

"I'm not afraid to die," she answered coldly.

"What about Terra?" shouted Raven, gritting her teeth in wavering concentration.

"If T had the strength to make her own decisions she wouldn't have created me in the first place."

It was then, before she could utter any kind of response, that Raven felt herself slip. Immediately she felt her soulself soaring backwards as she was violently thrust from Terra's mind and propelled back into her waiting body, the force of which once again knocked her backward several paces. As her eyes slowly cracked open, groggy from the dizzying side effects of mind travel, she suddenly heard a loud cracking noise coming from close behind her. Whirling around, she felt fear grip her throat at the sight of ever spreading crack in the earth's surface yawning open and the limp body of her unconscious Beast Boy rolling helplessly into the opening.

Now completely concerned with the young man's wellbeing, Raven took to the air, flying faster and harder than she had ever gone before. In a blink she entered the ever growing chasm, soaring downward at blinding speed, past the falling boulders and debris as she peeled her eyes for any signs of her imperiled love. Finally she saw him. Going on instinct she bolted to his side and quickly wrapped her arms tightly around him. Immediately she threw up a force field around the both of them just in time to stop of a shower of fist sized rocks, soaring down from the sky, from viciously pummeling them. Gritting her teeth from the strain of supporting the green man's weight as well as multitasking her powers, she attempted to slow their decent and carry them both out of the hole. However, as she gazed up she felt dread overcome her as the image of several enormous chunks of Earth, big like automobiles and coming straight towards them, filled her sight. She was running low on strength. There was no room to maneuver and it would have been impossible for her shield to protect both her and Beast Boy from incredible impact. There was only one option and it needed to be executed quickly; she only wished she had enough strength left. Hugging Beast Boy tightly to her, Raven squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated, and soon a dark shadow overcame them.

Raven grunted as she suddenly found both herself and Beast Boy lying side by side on a soft but firm patch of grass. Gazing up she was just in time to see the black portal that had spat them out disappear into nothingness, leaving them only in the comfort of the trees and plants. Briefly she smiled to herself. She had done it; they were safe. The light tremors she felt against her body however reminded her there was still one more life to be saved. Giving her green love a quick but gentle kiss on the forehead she wished him safety before quickly taking off back into the air.

After clearing the treetops, Raven, rotated 360 degrees as she searched for the ravaged carnival grounds. It seemed she had teleported further than she thought. After a brief moment of searching, finally she was able to spot it. With no time to waste she made a beeline straight for the carnival grounds. As she got closer however she soon felt despair start to overcome her.

After finally arriving back at the grounds, the tremors had all but stopped, leaving nothing in their wake but piles of debris. Flying over the cracked and ravaged landscape, over the twisted wreckage of the carnival rides and the upturned chunks of earth, Raven searched desperately for any signs of life, but alas none could be found.

Bowing her head sadly, Raven said a short but simple prayer in her native Azerathean tongue before slowly turning and making her way back.

She had wanted to save her. That was the truth. That was real.

_(42)_

It was a quiet, peaceful night for those working the graveyard shift at the Jump City Police Department. As of so far there had been nothing to do but the usual paperwork and spit the usual bullshit amongst themselves. However it was somewhere around 2:30 am when several of them began to notice the sound of screaming coming from just outside the department walls, coming in through one of the slightly open windows. With weapons at their sides, several of them left the mild discomfort of their desks and office chairs to go investigate. As it turned out they didn't need to walk far. No sooner had they stepped out the door then they found the subject of their concern.

There sitting on the sidewalk, still securely bound to the same chair bound to for hours now, was Gizmo, bouncing up and down the best he could, sputtering and yelling.

"Gah-gah-gah-Goddam-m-mn it," he shouted. "Some-some-somebod-d-dy please get me m-m-m-my blocks!"

_(43)_

"Garfield."

The voice was soft and sweet and very familiar.

"Garfield."

As soon as it penetrated the fog of his throbbing head it filled him with a great despair. If he had the choice he never would have woken up again. There was no need to when the only woman he loved was gone and he was left in the hands of a lunatic. It would have been better simply to stay in the blackness of his unconsciousness

"No," he managed to choke out as he weakly turned his head to the side and pathetically put up his hands. "No. No."

"Garfield, it's okay," said the voice again. "Open your eyes."

He never would have listened if at that moment he had not suddenly felt a gentle warmth washing over his entire body, soothing his injuries, easing away his pain until it was completely gone. It was like heaven to him, this feeling. Slowly he found the blackness peeling away and a blurred and undefined image filling his gaze. Slowly but surely he found himself coming around as the image before him grew more clear, transforming into the most beautiful and wonderful woman he'd ever known. Groggily he spoke her name.

"Raven."

The woman said nothing, only smiled her tiny smile and nodded her head as the star filled sky looked on behind her, adding an almost heavenly quality to her visage.

It was then that reality truly set in.

Sitting up quickly Beast Boy scooted back a bit allowing himself to take in the full image of the woman in front of him. Shocked at her sudden appearance, he found himself for a brief moment unable to speak as he gazed upon her.

"Are you really here?" he finally managed to sputter when the ability to talk finally did return to him.

Again Raven said nothing, only nodded.

Overcome with joy and yearning, completely forgetting about everything else, Beast Boy quickly leaned forward snatching the woman's lips in his own, kissing her with kind of desperate passion. To his continuing elation, he soon felt her kissing him back.

Her fever equal to his own, they ensnared one another, embracing tightly, lips and tongues dancing together in the pale moonlight of the night sky. It had been far too long and neither of them at that moment could find it in themselves to hold back. It was only when the need to breath finally took precedent, as the two lay holding one another tightly in the soft grass, that they were once again able to regain control.

"Garfield," whispered Raven. "There are a lot things we need to talk about."

Swallowing, Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I know."

With fingers intertwined the whole story about what had happened was told. Nothing was held back. The events, the words that were said, both what and why, thoughts and feelings, everything was laid out in the open. All the while the two remained ever close, holding on to one another, not once letting go even for a moment. It wasn't until the sun was just starting to peek through the trees that the story reached its finish.

"I can't believe it," said Beast Boy after Raven finally finished telling him of her experience at the carnival. Feeling a deep mixture of guilt and regret he brought a hand to his forehead. "All this time..How could I have not noticed something was wrong."

Grasping Beast Boy's other hand Raven brought it to rest gently in his lap.

"There was no way you could have," she said, her voice comforting.

"I should have done something... I shouldn't have..."

"There was no way anyone could have known. Terra was sick. She was sick long before any of us even met her." Grasping the young man's chin in her thumb in index finger Raven gently raised his chin until his eyes rested on hers. "Nothing that happened was in anyway your fault."

Taking Raven's hand Beast Boy held it firmly in his grasp as the beautiful woman before him continued.

"You did far more for that girl than anyone else would have," she said. "You're a sweet, wonderful, selfless man..." Tears filled her eyes and her voice started to tremble. "And I love you, Garfield. I love you so much."

Feeling tears making their way to his eyes as well, Beast Boy once again reached out his arms and brought Raven into a deep and loving embrace.

"I love you too," he whispered.

For several minutes more the two of them remained like that, completely immersed in one another. It was almost as if their love had been reborn, the strength and warmth, the calm and comforting effect, it was all far greater than it had ever been before. However, each of them knew there was still one thing left to do before they could truly start again. Their story needed to be told one more time.

From the beginning...

No more secrets...

No more whispers...

Just simple and honest truth.

_(44)_

The dull roar of an engine alerted the blonde to the bus's approach as it gradually made its way down the cracked and sunburned desert highway: her ride, coming to take her far away.

It was always easiest to run.

As the vehicle traveled ever closer towards her, the young blonde turned her attention back to the still image she had carved into the dirt with her finger, the image of a girl about her own age, a girl with shaggy brown hair. Immediately she was overcome with the urge to erase the amateurish etching; however, she hesitated and before she knew it the bus had pulled up alongside her and opened its doors. Looking towards the driver's dead and uninterested face she realized it was time to go. Snatching up her meager backpack, slinging it over her shoulder, she forgot about everything else and quickly boarded the bus. After handing over the appropriate funds, she sat herself down in an empty seat a few rows from the back. From across the aisle an elderly woman with silver hair offered her a kind smile and a simple nod which she returned before turning her attention to the window and allowing her mind to wander.

She wasn't certain how long it was after she'd sat down that she suddenly felt a pressure on the seat beside her.

"So here we are again," said an all too familiar voice.

The girl didn't need to look up to know who it was. Turning her head slightly she gazed down at the dirty and tattered sneakers that now rested beside her own. They were just like she remembered save for one small difference: Where there had once been bright neon green laces only days before now there were instead bright yellow ones.

It was after a brief pause that the girl beside her continued.

"It's better this way, T," she said, brushing a bit of straggly brown hair out of her eyes. "And don't worry, I'm in it for the long haul this time. I'll never leave you alone again."

Breathing another sigh the blonde girl again turned her attention to the window and the racing desert landscape. Regardless of what the girl beside her had said, she knew it wasn't true. It couldn't have been. After all there was nobody there. There never had been. She had tried to convince herself of this over and over again: There was no one there; Ima wasn't real. Yet still the thought persisted. Because the truth was she still believed.

"It's a hot one today isn't it?" came a sudden voice from the seat across the aisle.

And sometimes that's all it takes...

Turning the blonde looked past the brunette to her left to see the silver haired woman from before smiling warmly.

"It sure is," answered the blonde with a small smile in return.

...sometimes that's all it takes to make something real.

"Tell me," said the woman. "Are you two young ladies going on a trip?"

**End**

* * *

_A/N: Wow. This one felt like it took a long time. Did it take a long time? Well, regardless it's done and I really hope you all liked it. I'm always looking to improve upon myself with each story I write and while I don't really think I did so with this piece (I still feel my best is To Reflect Perfection) I guess it could have come out far worse. Anyway thanks for reading. As far as for what's next I'm thinking about continuing "Bleep" and I'm also considering starting a new AU story with kind of a fantasy setting. Well, that's all for now. Thanks again to everyone who read and to all those who left a review. I'll see you next time. - Sir Alwick_

_P.S. Recently a wonderful film called "The Secret of Kells" was released on DVD. If you're a lover of animation and want to see something truly beautiful I deeply encourage that you give this movie a go. You will not be disappointed._


End file.
